Circuits, Crossed: Social Jacking
by SynjoDeonecros
Summary: Surfing the web, Rotor encounters a kindred spirit, who unwillingly draws him into a conflict with the footsoldiers of his greatest enemy. Chapter 2 of "Circuits, Crossed".


Rotor winced as he arched his back in a deep, lazy stretch, the nerves along his spine protesting painfully as they were worked back into alignment. It had been a long, boring day for the purple walrus, and he was exhausted; ever since he moved to New Mobotropolis, he had remained house ridden for months, kept confined under orders by Dr. Quack and Princess Sally while the other Freedom Fighters went about their business. He knew it was necessary; with the neck injury he sustained during Eggman's destruction of Knothole keeping him from participating on the front lines, back line support was all he was able to do, and even that came to him very rarely, he suspected so he wouldn't strain himself as his injury healed. Unfortunately, it also meant he hardly got to see anyone, in his current condition; the rest of the Freedom Fighters were too busy fortifying the city and putting out fires from Eggman to see him outside of the occasional tech project, leaving only Dr. Quack as his regular visitor, and he only came around briefly each day to check up on his progress. Frankly, he was getting sick of being idle like this, and the loneliness he felt because of it was starting to grate on his nerves even more.

Shutting down his workstation for the night, he retired to his bedroom, discarding the few pieces of clothing he wore as he flipped a switch on the wall, activating a hidden computer terminal built into the bed's headboard. Panels along the board flipped out, revealing a series of unusual phallic objects and other toys as an armrest fell into place. Finally, the glass on the large vanity mirror on the wall facing the bed darkened, a command prompt booting up onto it shortly thereafter. Rotor grinned to himself as he crawled into bed, tapping a few keys on the virtual keyboard that appeared before him from the armrest; no one knew about his secret terminal, specially designed by himself for "private" use. Tapping a few more keys, he imputed his private password – "snowball" – as well as a few commands activating a series of dummy routers, proxy servers and encryptions that masked his signal as he logged onto the EggNet, thanking the gods that he and NICOLE had the foresight to spike Eggman's World Wide Network with their own pirated connection.

The walrus murred a little as he spread himself out, his legs parted in a lewder but more comfortable position as he searched through his favorite links for something to occupy his time on. He eventually found it in a website marked "Mobian Tailraisers", a site he had been on several times before. He felt a familiar stirring in his groin as his hand waved over the virtual keyboard, deftly clicking on a variety of links to open up in their own window; one for his mailbox, one for the site's chat room, one for a slideshow of the site's latest images, and three for the most recent videos recommended to him for that day. It had been a while since he had a chance to unwind like this, so he had a lot to catch up on, with the site. Moving his left paw down in between his legs, he switched the keyboard's interface to one-handed hotkey mode, greeting his friends on the chat with a few keystrokes as he admired the figures depicted in the photos and videos.

And what fine specimens they were; dozens of horny Mobian men, of all shapes and sizes, species and ages, were showing off their goods, whooping it up on the chat as they teased each other on camera. It was a small group, not too many people online, but they were a friendly bunch, and their shared love for seeing each other's bodies gave Rotor a sense of real appreciation, even if that appreciation was expressed in lustful cries of "I wanna suck on that thick icicle of yours" or "plant those glaciers right on my muzzle, big boy!", "icicle" and "glaciers" referring to his sizable 22 mark long member and massively plump buttocks. Of course, Rotor was rather modest with his body; he was more of a looker, not a shower, and he only rarely gave his fellow Tailraisers a glimpse of his goods, mostly to keep the site from kicking him off for inactivity. He was more than content to lay in bed and stroke himself off to the sight of several gorgeous male Mobians exposing themselves to their private club, and enjoying the conversations he had with those same Mobians about those same activities.

Settling down more into the bed, Rotor reached back behind him and grabbed one of the many large phalli from its holders, a thick, 10-mark long ribbed metal dong with a hole in the head for liquid to flow through, a trainer toy of sorts to lube himself up and working him out for some of his larger toys. Checking to make sure the toy had plenty of lubricating oil within it, the walrus reached down and placed its head between his blubbery rump cheeks, pressing it against the tight ring of his tailhole as he pressed a button on the base, releasing a small, controlled stream of the oil from the tip as he forced the dildo in. The groan that escaped his lips as the toy slipped in was barely audible, the months of "private time" his injury had given him allowing him to work his ass over much more than usual and, as a result, allowing the orifice to easily swallow the large phallus while barely stimulating him. Just as he had wedged the toy fully into his bowels, though, a *ding* at his mailbox drew his attention to the new message that had just arrived. Rotor furrowed his brow as he read the username of its sender: "Crobar". He didn't recognize it, and he had remembered most of the users on the site. Curious to what this person wanted, he clicked on the message link, entitled "Hi from a fellow technophile", and read its contents:

"Hello, Rotorooter. Forgive my forwardness, but I'm fairly new to this site, and I haven't gotten to know many people, here, so I've been trying to get my bearing and meet the locals. Unfortunately, I'm also rather shy, and kind of particular in my tastes; I'm rather pensive with asking for help in getting myself situated on here, and I haven't really found anyone on here that has caught my interest...that is, until I found your submissions.

"I can't exactly say what about you or your contributions appeal to me; you definitely have a great body, far more attractive in my opinion than most of the others on here, and I see you have a love for playing around with toys and other devices – something I admit that I also have a fondness of, and am a little disappointed that most of the others on here don't share.

"There's also something about your personality that I like; I can't quite place it, but you seem more inviting in your videos. Friendlier. Less aggressive than some of the other males on here. No offense to anyone else on here, but you seem like the person who wouldn't pin me down and rape my ass, at the first opportunity, and I'd rather save those kinds of activities until after I've gotten to know them, a little better. *blushes*

"I would like to talk to you, some more, sometime, if you're willing. Maybe you could help me find my way around here. Thanks for your time."

The letter gave Rotor pause; it was true that the site was a little on the aggressive side, what with the concentration of horny males that occupy it, but that was kind of the reason why he joined it, in the first place; ever since he realized he was gay, the walrus had researched and experimented with all sorts of different fetishes, positions, and levels of roughness. He found his balance quite readily; he loved being a submissive bottom to a rough yet loving partner; nothing too painful or extreme, just the feeling of something long, thick, and hard slamming deep into his anus at a fevered pace, or the feeling of that same phallic object stuffing his muzzle and throat, or his nose smushed between someone else's cheeks as he rims them out. That's what excited him, especially when he knew he'd be cuddling his lover by the fire and told how wonderful the sex was, afterward. If his partner wanted it, he was willing to top for them in the same manner, but he much rather preferred to be the one being dominated. He wasn't sure how to handle someone who found the kind of aggressiveness he craved for, on the site, off-putting.

On the other hand, it was also true that most of the males on the site were only looking for a way of getting off, and weren't really interested in their partner's personality. As long as you were willing to show off your goods in front of the camera, they didn't care what kind of a person you were. To be perfectly honest, he only really joined the group as a way of getting his own rocks off, not comfortable enough with his lifestyle to open up to anyone in New Mobotropolis, and as such, he didn't have anyone on the site that he could call a 'friend'. The prospect of talking to someone that wasn't just after his ass was awfully tempting...

Sighing a little in indecision, he switched the keyboard interface to full, reaching down to change the dildo in his ass to automatic low-pump and low-vibrate, and typed out a response to the newcomer, thanking him for the kind words and agreeing to help him get a feel for the site, when he could, warning him that he wouldn't always be online to do so. On a hunch, he also inquired Crobar what video of his he found the most appealing, taking note of the member's stated love of toy play and guessing it would be one of his intense sessions with one of the devices that were carefully tucked away in the headboard.

He was right; after a few moments, Crobar wrote back, thanking him for his assistance, paying little care to Rotor's warning as he explained he, also, couldn't get online very much, himself. He also sent a link to the video in question, which Rotor instantly recognized as the video that earned him his unusual screenname; in it, he was lying face down in his bed, legs spread and ass in the air, his arms wrapped around his pillows as he stifled a moan caused from the invader probing his back passage. The invader, wedged between his plump cheeks and the bed's footboard, was an unusual device indeed: powered by a heavy-duty electric drill attached to the base, the machine was a magnificent piece of work, a rotating piston in a protective clear acrylic cylinder upon which a massive 18 mark long, 3.6 mark thick flexible metal dong was attached. The dildo, ridged in a similar manner to your average drill bit – or the corkscrew of a pig's member – was nearly engulfed in his wide anus, pumping a steady 9 marks in at a rate of 150 RPM. With each thrust, Rotor buried his head into the pillows, biting back a long series of moans as his hole was stretched and brutalized by the thick intruder pounding away at him.

Interestingly, the comments following the link were less about how much the video got Crobar off, but more technical questions and admiration, specifically about its design and properties, how far it extended, etc. The only real sexual comments the member made about the video were the standard questions about how much he could take (though, again, it was more focused on the size of the toy itself than a general "I'd love to stuff your ass full" comment), how the toy felt in him, and what other objects he enjoyed taking. All in all, while he did admit to enjoying the video and wanting to see more of Rotor using the toy in the future, Crobar seemed more impressed with his expertise in making the toy. In an odd way, it touched Rotor; it had been a long time since someone admired his work, and it made him feel strangely content knowing that he still had the touch, even if it was a stranger on a chat room commenting on the craftsmanship of a sex toy.

Smiling a little to himself, Rotor sent Crobar a reply, thanking him for his kind words, and inviting him to a private chat, his interest in the stranger now piqued. To his chagrin, he absentmindedly reached down and began stroking himself in anticipation as he waited for a response, his mind left to wander to the kind of conversations they would have. He didn't have long to wait to find out; not five minutes later, Crobar accepted the invitation, and for the next couple of hours, they compared anecdotes on the different kind of toys they've built and experimented with.

Rotor was surprised at how similar they were; first of all, Crobar was able to keep up with the technical jargon Rotor rambled as they talked about the toys in his video, even complimenting him on the ingenious use of the power tool to drive the fucking machine. Rotor had to admit he was right; it was hard at times for him to pleasure himself back there without some sort of autonomy from the toy being used, so building independently-powered sex machines and dildos were practically a must for him, and at the time, using his existing tools to power them was a stroke of function following necessity. While the toy in the video was a prototype, at the time, it was still one of his favorites, and had since been upgraded with a dedicated motor and bigger, longer, flexible ridged dong.

Something that didn't surprise him was Crobar's assertion of loving the size of his toys and his own phallus, admitting to being a "size king", with a hint of jealousy over how hung he was. Rotor inwardly grimaced at the comments, rolling his eyes in mild frustration; he had gotten these kinds of comments before, from several people on the site, and honestly, he didn't see it; as a walrus, he was naturally bigger than other species, but he wasn't that big, in retrospect – at least, he didn't think so. As for his choice of toy sizes, again, it was out of necessity than anything else; as a walrus, everything was bigger on him than your average Mobian, including his anus, which meant he had to build bigger toys to properly satisfy him and prevent them from being engulfed between his rump cheeks. Still, Crobar was thankfully courteous enough to keep these kinds of comments to a minimum, focusing more on the tech talk than on lusting after him.

They talked for what seemed like hours, Rotor slowly growing more and more at ease with this newcomer, partially due to the empirical anonymity of being online, partially out of a growing sense of kinship with him. It was almost as if they were two geeky frat boys talking online over some sordid porn magazine one of them found in their parents' bedroom, the subtle, awkward thrill of talking about something so intimate, so risqué, keeping him enthralled throughout their conversation. Sadly, a ringing at his door signaling another visit from Dr. Quack brought him back to reality, and forced him to cut his chat short. With a heavy sigh, he removed the dildo from his ass and replaced it in its compartment, signing off with an apology to Crobar for leaving and a promise to see him again, soon. With a smile, the walrus deactivated his secret terminal and got dressed, visions of his future talks with the mysterious stranger dancing in his head.

The next few weeks were relatively simple; Rotor, between assignments and check-ups, would get on "Mobian Tailraisers" to try to catch Crobar online. To his delight, he managed to find the guy more often than not, and they continued their perverted geek fest for many, many hours, sharing schematics for and stories about their toys, commenting on pics and videos submitted by the other members of the site, and generally enjoying each other's company. Something that bothered Rotor, however, was the fact that Crobar, despite growing more comfortable sharing stuff with him, would never allow himself to be photographed or filmed for him, only posting up shots of the toys he made. While Rotor was curious, he only questioned him about it a few times during their chats, and always got the same answer: he was camera-shy, he didn't photograph well, and he didn't think he'd be liked if he showed himself off. Even reminding him that he'd likely be kicked off if he didn't submit some sort of personal content besides toy shots didn't deter him, though fortunately, that didn't seem to be the case for now.

In fact, except for his toys and vague notes about his life, Rotor still didn't know much of anything about Crobar, which got him suspicious. Granted, being a secluded person himself, he usually isn't minded by others doing so, and there were quite a few people on the website who liked to keep their anonymity, but the more he talked with Crobar, the more he grew a kinship with the guy, making his refusal to show off or let slip more about himself all the more frustrating. Being the polite and shy person he was, however, he didn't pry too deeply, though it didn't keep him from wondering. At the same time, though, he couldn't blame the guy; both of them were in the same boat, from what Crobar explained, trapped alone in their respective labs, no one to talk to or be with. While he didn't go into details, Crobar did say he had been on solo assignment for almost a year, and only really had his toys and his devices to keep him company, so while he was interested in expanding their relationship, his current mission prevented him from sharing too much with the guy. Rotor questioned to himself why such a guy, who claimed to be on assignment so top-secret he couldn't even reveal anything about himself, would go onto a porn website to have fun, but Crobar explained it was a habit he did when he had free time, and right now he had a lot of free time to kill; as long as he kept in spectator mode online, he could indulge his fantasies and kill his boredom without risking too much exposure.

That was what really started to bond them; not so much their mutual interests or fetishes, but their similar issues of loneliness and isolation, their kinship as forgotten members of their own society, outwardly comfortable with the solitude, but inside yearning for some sort of interaction, any stimulation beyond masturbation that would excite their otherwise dull lives. Sadly, in a unique irony, the same thing that was drawing them together made it impossible for them to properly comfort each other in their grief, only able to contact each other through chat rooms and instant messages instead of actual face-to-face contact. So, in order to keep his mind off of things, he managed to redirect Rotor's interest to other projects, such as programming firewalls and such for their gadgets.

It wasn't until later that month, however, that something finally broke the monotony, for both of them. It was during a lull in Rotor's improvements of the city, while they were busy talking about improvements Rotor could make on his original fucking machine, that Rotor suddenly grew silent. Concerned, Crobar asked him what was wrong.

"It's nothing, honestly. Nothing that you'd really be concerned about, at least."

Crobar didn't buy that. "C'mon, 'Rooter, you know me too well to know that's not true. What's troubling you?"

Rotor sighted and rubbed the back of his neck. "We got a visit from someone we never expected to see, and it's spelling trouble for all of us."

"Who?"

"...Dimitri."

Crobar blinked, mouthing part of his response in shock. "The Grandmaster of the Legion? Why would he come to you?"

Rotor shrugged. "He was looking for Knuckles in order to warn him about something. I don't know all of the details, but it has something to do with the possible return of Enerjak."

Those words sent a chill up Crobar's spine. He had heard of the Guardian's battles with Enerjak in the past, and how dangerous the being could be. He also knew of Dimitri's history with the creature, having been one and the same for many a century, so for him to seek out the Guardian to help against Enerjak's return...

"You sure it was Enerjak he was talking about?"

Rotor nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Like I said, I didn't catch all of it, but I do know he was trying to warn Knuckles about it and wanted our help in stopping him, as well. We're trying to convince the king to agree to it, right now, but from what I can tell Dimitri has already left. I dunno why, though."

That disturbed Crobar greatly; the Legion was not in the habit of asking for help from outsiders, so if the Grandmaster was looking for aid from both the Guardian and the Freedom Fighters, the threat of Enerjak returning must have been severe and imminent. "I urge you to do so. I'm not sure how well you know Enerjak, but I've heard the stories about him, and I know Dimitri's going to need all the help he can get on this one."

"We're trying our best, but right now all we can do is find Knuckles and pass on Dimitri's warning to him. Believe me, the moment we can join in the fray against Enerjak, we will."

Crobar grimaced, noting a hint of doubt in Rotor's words; he suspected that the monarchy's haughtiness had something to do with their delay, but he hoped they weren't fool enough to ignore the dangers. _In the meantime,_ he thought to himself, bitterly, _I should do what I need to do to help the situation along..._ Thanking Rotor for the news, he cut their conversation short and switched connections, scanning the Legion channels for any hint of the Grandmaster. For a long while, he found nothing – something he had anticipated ever since he lost contact with the Legion a year ago – but just as he was about to give up, a blip appeared in the far end of the network, and to his delight, the icon of Dimitri's severed cyborg head appeared in his chat program.

"Cobar, my boy, it is so good to see a friendly face, again," Dimitri smiled, gratefully. "Where have you been?"

"On assignment deep within Eggman's empire. I apologize for the long delay in contact, but I am at your services, now."

Dimitri hummed in concern, wondering just what he missed in the past year. "I see. How goes the mission, if I may ask?"

"It goes well, Grandmaster. I have heard of the situation from another source, and I believe I have information that you might find useful to your cause."

Dimitri smiled warmly. "Indeed? Then I suppose I should get right to the point. I do not wish to do this, but I require you on active duty for quite a while longer. We are going to be entering an alliance that will be hazardous and uncontrollable, and I need your assistance to keep us from being betrayed. Do you understand?"

Crobar gulped, vaguely aware of what Dimitri was talking about. "Yes, sir. I understand completely."

"Good. I require all the specs you have gathered about Eggman's machines, and I require them within the hour. I trust that would not be too short of a period for you, will it?"

"No sir, compliance will be no problem at all. In fact, I believe I have just the thing that you need for your task. I do not like it, given its history, but I fear it's the only way."

Dimitri hummed at that, thoughtfully. "You will have to explain to me later about it, as well as this 'source' you mentioned. Right now, just send it to me at once. We cannot brook any delay. Grandmaster out."

Crobar sighed as the transmission cut off, knowing he had little time to gather up his data. He had feared this day, ever since he had met Rotor, and now that he had to leave the walrus without warning, he knew he was going to get an earful when they did meet again...if they met again. He wasn't sure how much of his time would be taken up, now, by his new assignment, but he couldn't be bothered to think of that, right now.

The Grandmaster needed him, and as his personal needlemole, Dark Legionnaire Cobar was obligated to assist, in any way he could.

Later that day, Cobar arrived at a clearing just outside the nearby forest, looking dourly at the wreckage of Eggman's vast empire. The needlemole – dressed in his normal attire of a dark black pair of overalls, brown and black duster jacket and matching boots – lifted up his cybernetically-enhanced bifocals to rub his eyes, wearily. His thoughts wandered to the conversation he and Dimitri had after he sent the ancient Grandmaster all he had on Eggman's machines. He could still see the smile of grim satisfaction on his master's face as he scanned over the data, hear the bitter approval in his voice as he congratulated Cobar on a job well done. He didn't like it, and he knew the Grandmaster agreed. To ally with Eggman, even against a threat as bad as Enerjak, was nigh-on unthinkable. But what choice did they have? According to Dimitri, the Freedom Fighters were still seeking approval from the king to act, and Knuckles was nowhere to be found. As far as he was concerned, all of their potential allies had abandoned them, and the Legion had to take matters into their own hands to stop this threat.

But it was more than that that disturbed him; pouring through the schematics he had gathered on Eggman's weaponry, one particular device caught Dimitri's eye, a device Cobar wished he never had to deal with again. It was a simple creation, but one of deadly malefic intent, a prison where your very life essence was robbed from you. Eggman called it the "Egg Grape Chamber", and Cobar knew second-hand how it was used. He could still remember the argument he made against its use.

"Grandmaster, with all due respect, I don't think it would be wise to use such a device on Enerjak."

Dimitri just quirked an eyebrow at his charge, unconvinced. "Your objection is noted, but we are running out of options, my boy. We have to neutralize this threat before it gets out of hand, and if this device can do so, then so be it."

"But Grandmaster, I've seen what this thing can do to a person. It won't just neutralize Enerjak, it'll kill him, and thus anyone who became him. What if it was one of the Guardians, or Knuckles himself? No offense meant, Grandmaster, but you weren't here when the Dingoes attacked; I was, and among the weapons I saw Eggman give them to use during that time, the Chambers were some of his most sinister creations to date. I can't tell you the horror of seeing our people suffer in those things, but I can tell you that if you send Enerjak there, you'll be sending its host to their death. We can't take the risk!"

"I have thought of that, and I believe I have a solution to that problem. You forget, I originally became Enerjak because of my failing with the Chaos Siphon, and I still have the knowledge of its function and construction, even after all these years. I believe I can use it to modify the Chambers to only drain Enerjak's Chaos power, rendering him inert without harming the host."

Cobar shook his head, not believing how much of a fool Dimitri was being. "And you think Eggman would allow that? Even if he did, we'd essentially be handing our greatest enemy enough power to launch another all-out attack on the Island. With all due respect, Grandmaster, this is a crazy plan, and I cannot support it."

Dimitri glared at the young needlemole, cautiously, then smiled and stroked his face with a tentacled dreadlock. "My boy, I understand your concerns, and I share your apprehension with this. It's just that worry that allowed you to become my own personal spy, after all. But the time for debate is over. We don't have the luxury of finding another solution to this problem. Enerjak should be awakening any moment now, we can't dally any longer. We have to do this, for the good of the Legion, for the good of the Island, and for the good of Mobius as a whole. Do you understand me?"

Cobar pursed his lips in controlled rage, unable to truly argue with the Grandmaster any longer. He still didn't like it; he didn't tell Dimitri how he knew of the device's use or the horrors that it inflicted on its captives, but at this point he doubted it would make any difference on Dimitri's decision. With a sigh of defeat, he nodded and excused himself from his master's presence, wishing to be alone in his thoughts. His thoughts unexpectedly turned to Rotor, wondering if he had situations such as this that he had to deal with. As he thought, a single tear rolled down his cheek, as he realized that, with his status now reactivated, he felt much more alone than he had.

At that same moment, deep in the walls of Castle Acorn, Rotor was also experiencing those same sentiments, hunkered down in the King's antechamber as he heard his decision: wait and see. That's all, just wait and see. He remained silent as he heard the other Freedom Fighters argue their case against the monarch, but he shared their sympathies; to wait was to die, to be vulnerable to Enerjak's coming attack. He still could remember the tale Dimitri told the King about his life as the mad Chaos being, about the powers he had once possessed and the evil deeds he had once performed under the mantle. Dimitri had even admitted he was tempted by the offer given to him by the one orchestrating the creature's return to be its host once again, as it meant regaining his own body instead of living out a life as a floating tentacle-imbued head in a bubble, but bitter experience had taught him the error of his ways and convinced him to reject the notion, instead spurring him to warn Knuckles of Enerjak's return.

It seemed like a fair argument against waiting, but the King didn't see it that way. Rotor bit back the resentment welling up in his throat as the King put his foot down; it was just as it was months back, when he had to shut down his precious Brain Trust on the King's orders. He had his own opinions of the monarchy; that it was short-sighted and unable to see the bigger picture, that it was lazy and complacent in its own perceived untouchability. It was the same then as it was now, an ignorant decision created by a corrupt monarch, no matter if it was King Max, the enfeebled old coot who had spent the better part of the war trapped in the Zone of Silence and whose failing health addled his brain, or King Elias, who took his father's place only after being forced out of hiding to replace Sally on the throne. Even Sally proved to be a horrible monarch, the stress over the year Sonic was thought missing and dead driving her half-mad. To him, at least, it seemed like the moment the Crown of Acorn was placed on someone's head, the moment that person became almost as bad as Eggman.

Lost in his thoughts, Rotor nearly missed everyone filing out of the castle, looking just as despondent and angry as he was at the decision. As he followed, he couldn't help turning his thoughts back to Crobar and the warning he gave during their last conversation. What was it that he knew about Enerjak's return that none of them knew? Why was he called away so urgently? Were the two related? And if so, what did that mean to the nature of Cobar's identity? _So many unanswered questions,_ Rotor thought to himself. _Such a mystery. One I can't let go unsolved._ As he headed home, he made a mental note to inform Nicole of the King's decision and request for all information on Enerjak and all those connected to him.

As Dimitri predicted, Enerjak had returned, in the form of an Echidna known as Dr. Finitevus. The former scientist, once part of a conspiracy to drain Knuckles of his Chaos powers during his role as the Avatar, had suffered a similar accident to the one that once transformed the Grandmaster into the demigod. Now mad with power and convinced of the world's corruption, he had sought a new host for the Enerjak entity, first with Dimitri then with Knuckles, but both failed – Dimitri had defied his will and warned others of Enerjak's return, and Knuckles' status as the Avatar prevented him from being corrupted. Out of options, Finitevus transformed himself into the accursed being, and set forth to bring about his own breed of punishment on those he felt were poisoning the integrity of Mobius, starting with the Legion.

However, before he could finish them off, Finitevus found himself teleported into one of Eggman's Egg Grape Chambers, specially modified by Dimitri as part of their brief alliance to drain Enerjak's power from the Echidna without harming him. It proved effective... for a while. Just as Cobar predicted, Eggman double-crossed Dimitri, seeking to use the Enerjak-possessed Finitevus as a new power source, a move that proved to be the downfall of the alliance. The machine overloaded, creating a Chaos blast that devastated Eggman's city and crushed his fleets, as well as allowing Finitevus to escape. Fortunately, the machine had done its job, having drained enough of Enerjak's essence to allow a joined attack by the Freedom Fighters, Knuckles, and Shadow to finally take down the mad Chaos being for good.

Unfortunately for Cobar, it was just the start of his problems.

In a show of her own defiance, Lien-Da lead the few Legionnaires still loyal to her to Eggman's doorstep, offering him her own alliance underneath Dimitri's nose; loyal servitude to the Empire as his "Dark Egg Legion" in exchange for new, better cybernetic implants. With his fleet lost and his armies decimated, Eggman couldn't agree fast enough, and from then on a new and more sinister agreement was forged. For his part, Dimitri attempted a token protest against the alliance, but was swiftly overruled. Without any other choice, he accepted the change in events, eventually scheming to overthrow the doctor and undermine his missions, keeping Cobar close as his outside contact.

To Cobar's chagrin, his return to duty also meant a return to solitude, as his time was consumed more and more by his work and less by his talks with Rotor. At first, it wasn't so bad; he was finally in contact with a few of his old friends, and the knowledge he gained during his mission was finally being of some use. However, while Rotor was clearly not fazed by his absence, Cobar was growing lonelier as their time together shortened. He initially tried to rationalize his feelings, reminding himself of the long drought of contact he experienced, and how his talks with Rotor kept him sane during that time, and how now – with his commission reactivated – he should get back to his old job. However, he kept catching himself looking longingly at his computer during one of his assignments or another, mentally wishing he could get back to talking with the walrus instead.

Rotor, for his part, wasn't as obsessive over the loss, but he was just as anxious about it, nonetheless; the reports that he got from Nicole about Enerjak, Dimitri, and those connected to them came up empty; the chaos being and the Dark Legion Grandmaster were both well-known figures in Echidna history, it seemed, which narrowed down "Crobar's" species, but without more info about him or what he looked like, there was no knowing which faction he belonged to. Further complicating matters was "Crobar's" statements about his mysterious "assignment" and disappearance; he knew about the battle with the Dingoes the Floating Island was going though from Knuckles, and their recent war against Finitevus revealed the fate of the remaining Echidnas who survived that battle, but again, without any context to link him to any certain group, Rotor couldn't make heads or tails of his statements.

Sighing, he lay back in his lab's chair and rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes, looking up at the ceiling for inspiration. He began musing over his relationship with "Crobar", astounded at how close they had become over the months, despite barely knowing anything about each other. It was especially frustrating for him; "Crobar" knew what he looked like, where he was, what his fetishes were, but he knew next to nothing about him, not even his face. Which led to an even bigger conundrum; if "Crobar" was so frightened about being caught on assignment that he wouldn't even give out what he looked like, why would he be online, in the first place? Yes, the network was secure. - or, at least, he thought it was secure, until "Crobar" revealed his mysterious mission, leading him to further wonder how the guy logged onto their spiked connection, in the first place. But even if it was an honest Mobian using a legitimate login to the network, why take the risk of signing up if he wanted to remain anonymous? And to a gay porn website, of all things?

Grumbling to himself in thought, Rotor switched his router to the connection in question and logged on himself, the sheer illogic of the situation straining his brain. There were too many questions for him to sort out, and not enough answers to resolve them. As the computer uploaded the "Mobian Tailraisers" website, his pondering turned to the conversations they had in the past on there, a low purring emerging from his throat at the content of those discussions. Of course, he enjoyed the sexual aspect of those talks, but it was the mechanical know-how "Crobar" displayed, his concern for Rotor's well-being, the history and situations they had both shared that intrigued him. He started scanning the website's active user list, hoping to catch the guy. To his delight, "Crobar" was indeed online. Steeling his nerves, He sent a private message to his friend.

Deep within his lair in Eggman's now-ruined empire, Cobar was busy soldering together some sheet metal for a random Legion project when he heard the telltale beeping of a message coming through from his computer. Sighing, he turned off the soldering iron he was using and turned toward his desk, cursing a little to himself for leaving the thing on. He was about to shut it off when the screenname of the messenger caught his eye, causing his heart to skip a beat. To his amazement, his cursing grew louder as he realized what Rotor wanted. _Damnit, I don't have time for this, right now,_ he thought to himself, bitterly. _But I can't turn him away...and it's been a while since I've talked with him..._ Growling in indecision, he finally acknowledged the message and set his computer to audio-to-text mode, reaching under his left dreadlocks to tweak a device there that would allow him to listen in directly without the sound of the torch as he went back to work.

The harsh, robotic tones of the computer's voice whined above the torch's squeal as it read out Rotor's message: "Hey, Crobar. It's me. I know you're probably busy with something, but I feel I need to tell you this. I realize you need to keep your privacy in check, and can't reveal more than you already have, but...to be frank, I like you, and I don't think our relationship can grow beyond what it has without more confidence in each other. At the very least, I...I would like to see what you look like. I know, confidentiality and whatnot, but if we want to be honest with ourselves, you wouldn't have been that concerned about being caught when you signed up on here, right?"

Cobar blushed at that last statement, more out of foolish embarrassment than anything. Rotor was right; he usually wasn't that concerned about being caught when signing into porn sites while on duty...but that was because, in the old days, he was signed up to the Legion's old secure network, guaranteed uncrackable by outsiders, and with plenty of trusted friends and comrades to interact with. It was barely active, now, but a few of his old friends that were still in the Legion managed to tap into the old network and transfer the sites they and he used to frequent when they moved to the Eggman Empire, bringing in several old pictures and videos for him to look at. It had become a habit for him to while away the long hours of nothing he had between assignments while on duty online, and he didn't realize it would eventually get him into trouble.

His lips pursed in thought, he looked back to his computer, trying to think. He didn't want to refuse Rotor, even though he knew the walrus would understand, given the secrecy he was supposed to be maintaining. On the other hand, he had to agree with Rotor about their relationship; without some more trust between them, it would never work out. He wasn't surprised that Rotor liked him so much, and after so many months of bonding he guessed he owed him something for his kindness, but revealing his identity? That was going a bit too much for his tastes.

Sighing, he mumbled a response into his earpiece, the text-to-speech program translating his words to a document he could send to Rotor. "Still going on about wanting to see my naked ass, huh 'Rooter? I like you, too, and I understand your desire to see it, but haven't we been over this before? I may have been a little stupid with being on here, but honestly, I don't think I can reveal any more to you than I already have. It's not just for my sake, it's for your own. I hope you can understand."

Back at his workshop, Rotor frowned as he read Cobar's reply. It was much as he figured, another attempt by him to sidestep the issue with the same old song and dance. _Not this time,_ Rotor mused to himself, wryly. _No offense, Crobar, but you're not going to get away with this another time._ In a whirling dervish of finger movements, he typed out his retort. "I don't think you're an idiot. You were lonely and looking for companionship, same as I was. I don't blame you for trying to seek out people to hang out with. I don't have to tell you what we have between each other, but I...I don't think you understand how much you mean to me. I've...I've only really felt this way before for one other person, and I don't think I can keep it to myself, anymore. I...I've got a crush on you, and I'd love to see who you are so I can start dreaming of you."

Cobar nearly dropped the iron when he heard that. _He...he loves me? _he wondered, stammering a bit. He turned off the soldering iron and sat down, mulling over that thought. _Okay, so it's more of a bit of a crush on me, nothing beyond sexual attraction and perhaps mutual respect of talent, but he sounded so sincere about it. And only one other person? Is he serious? With that hunky body of his? ...Maybe it is deeper for him than just a simple sexual interest. Maybe it is love for him. But how would I know?_

Another glance back to his computer, an idea forming in his mind as he mulled over his options. _Of course, the altered videos I made!_ Unbeknownst to Rotor, Cobar had accumulated several videos of himself that he had shared with his friends, and every now and then he would attempt to edit one of them to hide his identity and distinctive markings, making him look more generic and nondescript than what he really was. Fortunately, he wasn't too afraid of being found out as an Echidna. Unfortunately, the edits never fully took, and just looking at them made him realize Rotor would easily be able to spot the changes and call him out on it. Even creating edited still shots didn't work out like he thought they would. But now... Putting aside his project for the moment, he turned to his computer, opening his video folder and looking through its contents. _I just hope he doesn't see through the edits I made._ _If anything will tell me if he's just lusting after me or not, it'll be these. If it is just lust, then that's okay, we can just send videos from now to doomsday, but if it's more than that..._ He stopped himself right there, not sure how to continue. If it really was as serious as the walrus hinted it to be, then he'd be a fool to avoid it, but if Rotor found out about his heritage, there would be no doubt in his mind that he'd be repulsed by the idea. Sighing in frustration, he uploaded some of his best altered videos and forwarded the links to Rotor, along with a note jokingly admitting defeat, thanking him for his words, and hoping the videos helped him with his fantasies.

As Rotor received and watched the video links, his heart skipped a beat; his deduction about Cobar as an Echidna was right, but what an Echidna! A toned, trimmed body with a massive 9 mark wide ballsac, deliciously curved 18 marks long, 3 and a half mark thick cock, and cute bubble butt that showed its skill with very large objects cramming its orifice. He, like Rotor, wore a pair of glasses, though these were far more technologically advanced and seemed to be more for fine detailed work than for actual vision needs. Unfortunately, what bothered Rotor and broke the illusion was that, while he could clearly see the Echidna's delicious body, parts of it were blurred and enhanced, very faint but still noticeable, as if he was trying to censor something. He couldn't quite place it, especially since the purported censoring moved so seamlessly with the rest of his body as he showed himself off, but he knew there was more to these videos than met the eye.

But that was a problem to be solved another day; for now, he simply stared and stroked himself to the videos, enticed by the view he was given; one video was simply an exhibition shot, showing off his body in a sensual, almost teasing manner. One had him playing around with his toys, all appearing way too long and thick for the Echidna to take, but as he schooched his ass into a close-up at the camera and began stuffing himself with the phallic objects – sometimes two or three at a time – it was clear he not only could take them, but reveled at the feeling of being overstuffed with cock. _Size king, indeed,_ Rotor thought to himself, smirking, a hand reaching behind him to grab one of his own toys. _He could likely take my member to the hilt and beyond. I wonder..._ As if to answer, the last video Cobar had sent him involved one toy, a very long, 54 and a half mark long, 5 and a half mark thick double dildo, made of black silicon, and a generous amount of lube. Taking the lube bottle, he slickened the toy and his fist, before placing the latter against his hungry tailhole. With a strained push, the fist entered the ring of flesh, eliciting a low, long moan from the Echidna as he began to fist himself, long and deep in his own tailhole.

Rotor couldn't believe the depth Cobar was able to go with his anus, or the dexterity he was able to show as he lubed himself up, sliding his arm right to the elbow with little problem. However, once he reached such a lofty depth, he stopped, working his arm around to stretch himself out before pulling out, his arm thankfully spotlessly clean despite how deeply it entered. _He must clean himself out regularly, like I do,_ Rotor thought to himself, grateful. _That makes it easier for me to like him more._ He watched as the Echidna positioned the toy against the stretched orifice, and, with a grunt, shoved it neatly into him, half of the toy becoming engulfed by his ass with ease. Whimpering a little in pleasure, he lifted his legs into the air, spreading them to make the path easier for the toy as he slid more of it into himself, going deeper than Rotor ever thought possible, Inch by agonizing inch, the rubber phallus slipped into his tailhole, the ring of flesh barely spasming as three-quarters of it was consumed by it. Another push, and the toy slid in the rest of the way, the tip of the far head barely peeking out of the overstretched hole, his belly bulging a little from the toy being so deep within him.

To anyone else, the video would've been wholly distasteful, an unnatural act that went way too far for good taste to prevail, but for Rotor, it was an erotic show of just how committed Cobar was to his toys and his pleasure with them. As if in response to his thoughts, Cobar piped up with a blush on his face. "I know it seems a little extreme of me, but as you can see, I may be a bigger toy fanatic than you are. I've got a ton of them here – dildos, cock rings, vibrators, masturbators, penis pumps, milking machines, the whole shebang. I'm sorry if I disturbed you with these videos, but I hope you liked them, nonetheless..."

Rotor smiled and licked his lips, typing out his response fervently as Cobar, in the video, retracted the dildo, finishing the show with a blast of cum from his Echidnan cock. Like Rotor, and every other Mobian out there, his member was what humans or overlanders would call "anatomically correct", mimicking in shape the penises his non-morphic cousins had. In this case, he shared the unusual four-headed design of a regular Echidna, but unlike a normal Echidna, or most other Echidnas Rotor knew, all four heads shot out jets of jism when he orgasmed, not just two. "It's alright. I just never expected you could take the toys that far or that many at once. You must have practiced quite a bit to get to that state."

Cobar blushed harder at Rotor's statements. "Yeah, I just love being a little slut for my toys, and anyone willing to use them on me. Though, to be honest, I don't think I'm going to do anything like that last video I sent you, again; I couldn't sit down for a week, afterward."

"It's okay," Rotor giggled, humorously. "As long as you can take my toys, as well, I don't have a problem with it."

Cobar nodded and hummed, questioningly. "So, now that you had a chance to see me, does that change how you feel about me?"

Rotor shook his head, not even bothering to stop to think about Cobar's apprehension. "No. You've got a nice body, and I'll admit I'll be cumming to your videos quite soon, I can tell, but I'm still more attracted to you as a person than as a sex symbol."

Cobar frowned a little at Rotor's response. _So it's not just a simple sexual crush, is it? By the Avatar, I wish I knew what to do..._ Nodding in acknowledgment, he told Rotor that he would like to talk about it sometime later, but for right now, he had a project he needed to work on. Rotor, for his part, respected his wishes and arranged a time later that night for their discussion before wishing him good luck on the project and going off to watch the videos again. Cobar, distracted by the conversation, tried his best to return to his soldiering, but Rotor's words kept coming back to haunt him. _Does he really feel that deeply for me? I hope not... I would love to share his enthusiasm about me, but It's just too dangerous, right now._ Sighing in concerned thought, Cobar returned to the task at hand, dreadfully anticipating that night and the talks that were to come.

As time went on, and they continued their talks with one-another, Cobar continued to mull over how much he should reveal to Rotor about himself, giving only vague hints and subtle innuendos in each of their following dialogues with each other. A mention of the Echidnas here, a query about Eggman there, slight discussions about non-toy related devices and weapons used in the war. Combined with his existing knowledge of Cobar's species and his connections to Echidnan history, Rotor began to question just what was Cobar's mission that he was so secretive about. It took a while, but finally, Rotor decided to put his foot down.

"Cobar, we've known each other for about half a year," he told the Echidna, dourly, "and in that time, I still know little to nothing about you. What is it about this assignment of yours that you're so darned stubborn to reveal?"

Cobar pursed his lips in concentration, trying to come up with some other excuse for not telling him. After a few minutes, though, he gave up, knowing he was pretty much done for; he had to tell Rotor what he was doing, or the walrus would never trust him again, and the relationship they had built up by then would be shattered forever. Sighing, he cracked his knuckles and began to type.

"Okay, fine, you win. Please don't inform anyone else of this, since I still need to keep some anonymity, but I trust you enough that it's time I give you what you want. You see... as an Echidna... I was involved in the war against the Dingoes and Eggman a year prior to now. My assignment was to spy on Eggman and find out what equipment and weapons he was giving to the Dingoes, and figure out a way of countering them. However, I lost contact with my superiors shortly after I arrived, hence why I was able to be on for so long, before the incident with Enerjak. When that happened, my superiors got in contact with me finally and asked me to search through the information I had gathered on Eggman's tech and find out if there was anything we could use to fight the chaos being with. Since then, I've been on call providing updates on any advancement in tech or personnel Eggman had been getting."

Rotor stared at his monitor, blinking in surprise. He never knew just how much danger was getting himself into by talking to him, or why he would suddenly disappear, but his admission wound up springing more questions on Rotor than they answered. "Is that why you were concerned about Dimitri talking to us about Enerjak? Are...are you in league with the Legion?"

"No, definitely not," Cobar lied, hoping Rotor wouldn't catch on to him, "though my superiors did work closely with the Legion during the war. You might have heard from Knuckles about the E.S.T. and the Guardians allying with the Legion to form a resistance against the Dingoes. I was part of the intelligence-gathering group for that alliance."

Rotor hummed, not entirely buying Cobar's statements, but not questioning it, either. "So, you're part of the E.S.T.? No wonder you wanted to keep such a low profile. I'm sorry I pressured you into revealing so much, now..."

Cobar sighed in relief as Rotor seemingly took the bait, nodding in careful deliberation. "Yeah, I am. And it's alright; it's my fault that I led you on like I did, and I should've let you know earlier, so you wouldn't have worried. But at least now I hope you can appreciate what I was going through to avoid this."

Sitting back in his chair, Rotor ruminated over Cobar's "admission" thoroughly; what he said did make a lot of sense, but somehow Rotor got the nagging feeling that he was lying about his connection to the Legion. Pulling up the videos Cobar had made for him, Rotor downloaded them and began running them through an analyzer, cleaning up the censoring that he now more clearly saw in them. With each passing second, more and more of the reddish blurring were cleared away, exposing the harsh glare of silver metal in a variety of patterns and devices attached to the Echidna. As he analyzed them, Rotor continued talking with Cobar, not wanting him to catch on that he didn't buy his story, or that he was undoing the editing he had painstakingly made to them; he thanked Cobar for being honest with him now, apologized again for being so pushy, and eventually drew the Echidna into another talk about sex machines, specifically the kinds of ones Cobar had. To Rotor's surprise, Cobar admitted that about half of the toys he had – and had shown Rotor in the videos – were stuff he made on-site, the year of solitude he experienced due to the war making him bored enough with the toys he did bring along to build some new ones.

Just then, Rotor's computer dinged, signaling the finishing of his cleanup of Cobar's videos. What he discovered didn't surprise him, but did infuriate him a little: in place of the bright red blobs of censorship were a series of cybernetics embedded in Cobar's skin nearly symmetrical in their design and placement on his body. The greatest concentration of said cybernetics seemed to be around his lower body and hips, a network of electronic circuits and tubules running around and through his hips, buttocks and groin, snaking over his belly and sheath and wrapping themselves around his tailhole. Along his upper arms, the same kind of circuitry dotted his toned muscles. But the most obvious implants were in his head; typical of a Legionnaire, his dreadlocks were enhanced with more beefy cybernetics, including a pair of mechanical rings circling two of the back dreads. On top of his head was the metal knob he used to communicate with the Grandmaster, and he could see more clearly that the mechanical glasses he wore were in fact, permanently attacked to him at the temples. He was certainly one of the better-looking Legionnaires the walrus had ever seen, but still...

_Well, that certainly explains things,_ Rotor ruminated, wryly. _At least I know now why he was so worried about being caught._ He had heard of the Dingo war through Knuckles, and of the alliance the Guardians and the Legion made with each other to protect their homeland from the invasion. He also heard from Dimitri when he explained the history of Enerjak about the split in the Legion after he had disappeared. How he knew about if it he wasn't there was always a mystery to him, but from the sound of it, it seemed like that was when Cobar lost contact with his "superiors". _And he had to have told Dimitri about the Egg Grape Chamber when Enerjak returned,_ Rotor mused, concernedly. _But if that's true, then what is he doing still talking to me? The Legion's working for Eggman, now, so what kind of stuff would he be working on that needs him to still be kept in seclusion?_ He shook his head, unsure of what to do. _No, I shouldn't start worrying about him until I know for sure what he has planned. Thus far, he hasn't done anything to really out himself as a Legionnaire, and he hadn't said or done anything that meant he was helping them further Eggman's goals. I should still keep an eye on him, though, just in case._ Rotor blushed, looking at the uncensored videos again. _A really close eye, from the looks of it..._

The weeks passed without incident, both Rotor and Cobar continuing their online conversation with little in the way of consequence,, both parties keeping a tight reign on what they secretly knew about each other. Cobar, not knowing Rotor had already determined his identity, continued to act as a member of the E.S.T. during their talks, while Rotor continued to remain ignorant of Cobar's status of a Legionnaire, going along with the charade. Their conversations also got less sexual and more technical, sharing anecdotes about what they found out about Eggman's machines and the devices they created from the scraps. It was a relief to both of them, as they were getting a bit tired of talking about sex and teasing each other with videos and pictures all the time, though sometimes, after an exhaustive day of Legion work, Cobar was perfectly willing to put on a show for the walrus.

That all changed, however, one night, after Cobar finished another sex show for Rotor. After showering and cleaning up his bedroom, he went back to working on another project for the Legion when he felt a buzzing at the back of his head, signaling another call from the Grandmaster. Tapping the implant on his temple, he bowed as Dimitri appeared in his glasses, scowling in enraged horror.

"Grandmaster," the Echidna sputtered, surprised at the look on Dimitri's face. "You look disturbed. How may I be of assistance?"

"Cobar, we are in grave danger, here," Dimitri growled, hastily. "We have just been betrayed by Eggman, and it may well cost us our lives."

Cobar blinked in mild shock. _I told you this was a bad idea, sir, _he mumbled, inwardly. "How so, sir?"

Dimitri flicked a tentacled dread as he typed something into his terminal. "Activate your computer and prepare for download. I need you to examine the specs I'm sending you, and I want your analysis of the equipment behind it and how to deal with it, ASAP."

Cobar quirked an eyebrow at the image of the Grandmaster, confused, but did what he was told. Almost instantly, as he logged onto Eggman's network, a series of blueprints transferred themselves onto his desktop, all with the same filename: "eggman_implant_bomb". The name filled him with dread as he opened the first file up, his eyes widening as it confirmed his suspicions: explosive devices, built into the Legion's cybernetics.

Dimitri nodded as he saw Cobar's reaction to the files. "I'm sorry for the incompleteness of the files, but they're the only things I can get through my scans, currently. Right now, we can't risk investigating the mechanics of these bombs without calling down the critical eye of our 'benefactor', so I'm entrusting you to do it for us. If you don't find a way of disabling these things, it might mean the death of countless Legion lives. I'm entrusting this task to you, Cobar; don't let me down. Dimitri, out."

Cobar frowned in concern as he studied the schematics, growing more and more horrified at what he was seeing. He would have to take a full day at least to examine all of the schematics he was given, but what he was seeing, it looked like a particularly vicious and complex device. _And this is what we get for trusting a madman like Eggman in an alliance,_ he thought, bitterly. _This is going to be a task and a half. Ah, well, I better get started. Sorry, Rotor, but it looks like we're going to have to wait for our next meeting..._

Cobar threw a wrench at the wall, growling in annoyance. Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he had received the blueprints to the bombs from Dimitri, causing him countless hours of analysis, fretting, and brain-wracking to figure out some way of cracking the circuitry of the things, but to no avail. He forced himself to forgo sleep, eating, and contact with Rotor to investigate the devices, but Eggman, in his infinitely twisted wisdom, decided to fill the things with so many redundancies and dead ends, he could barely make heads or tails over it. He managed to make a little headway in the beginning, but the deeper he went, the more confusing things got, until he couldn't do much of anything with the circuitry without setting the bombs off.

Rapping his fingers on his desk in irritation, he logged into "Mobian Tailraisers" and stripped himself of his clothes for another sexual escapade with Rotor, hoping it would take his mind off of his frustrations and inspire him. To his dismay, the walrus wasn't online, at the moment. Saddened, he opened up one of Rotor's videos and began pawing off, idly. As he stroked, his mind wandered to his past conversations with Rotor, going over each and every talk he had ever had with the walrus about their toys and other mechanics. He seemed really knowledgeable about Eggman tech and how to crack it. _If only I could convince him to help me out with this,_ he mused, wearily. _No, that won't work; if he knew about the bombs and why I wanted to find a way of deactivating them, he'd turn me in within an instant. As if he'd want to be with me if he found out, anyway..._

As he ruminated on his situation, Cobar realized the video he was watching was the same one who got him interested in Rotor, in the first place. He still couldn't believe the level of ingenuity the walrus had devoted to such a simple sex toy. He had to admit, he was a little jealous of Rotor; as a Legionnaire, he had always had access to advanced technology, and only recently had to deal with scavenging for materials for his projects ever since he was assigned to Eggman's fortress. Rotor, though, had lived most of his life without the kind of tech he had now, and with necessity being the mother of invention, it wasn't surprising that he'd improvise with what he had. The walrus had also been dealing with Eggman tech all his life, salvaging and repairing or repurposing the tyrant's junk for the Freedom Fighters' uses.

_Waitaminute!_ He paused both his jacking and the video, staring at the machine pushing the toy into Rotor's ass in earnest contemplation. _Of course! Why didn't I think of this, sooner?_ Smiling a wicked smile as an indicator on the website informed him of Rotor's return, he opened the folder he had the schematics in and began to copy, rename, and edit them for reasons known only to himself. _Rotor, sorry for deceiving you again, but you've just been recruited to help the Legion with a very important issue..._

Rotor blinked as he received a transfer request from Cobar. He had only been on for a few minutes when the request came, so he didn't know what it was or why Cobar wanted him to have it. Frowning, he typed out a response to the Echidna, asking him what he had planned with the file.

"Oh, it's nothing much. I've just been working on some upgrades for my toys, but I've been having problems getting them implemented. You have more experience with Eggman tech than I do, so if you wouldn't mind, would you be so kind as to help me out with this? You can use the upgrades on your own toys, if you want, but I could really use your assistance with figuring out what to do with these components."

Rotor hummed in skepticism as he accepted the transfer. "And what, precisely, are you wanting to do with them? I can't really help you with anything until I get some context into what I'm helping you with."

"Well, basically, these components are being a bit of a problem to remove. I've managed to deactivate and disconnect some of the connections, but the schematics I sent you are for the parts that I can't seem to figure out. Like I said, you have more experience with Eggman tech than I do, so I'm wondering if you'd know how to circumvent the circuitry."

Rotor nodded to himself, still unsure as he started scanning through the files. Just as Cobar said, they were all close-up schematics of the problem circuitry of the devices he was working on... just not the devices Cobar told Rotor they were. In fact, there were over a hundred different cropped shots of the files Dimitri had given him, all carefully edited to only focus on the areas he was unable to crack, and nothing else, so as to not tip him off to his real goal. As he flipped through the files, Rotor started to piece together the circuitry in his mind, carefully connecting each blueprint to another, until a partial schematic of the full machine formed in his mind's eye. Naturally, there were still gaps, but what he got was still enough to work with. Unfortunately for Cobar, Rotor hadn't come online that night to solve mechanical conundrums, so he shelved the project for now, apologized to the Echidna for doing so, and promised to make it up to him with a little show, assuring him he'd get to it, eventually.

Cobar smiled, both in satisfaction and lust, as Rotor started working himself into a sexual fervor; he had taken the bait, sprung the trap, and was now willfully helping him with his bomb problem. _I just hope he doesn't figure out what's going on too quickly,_ he grumbled to himself, resuming his stroking. _But for now, I better enjoy the show..._

Deeper within the stronghold at the center of Eggman's empire, Lien-Da was storming through the Eggdome's corridors, cursing fervently as she made her way to Dimitri's lab. Ever since he had found out about the bombs Eggman had placed in their cybernetics, he had been holed up in there, but now she's hearing that he's been doing nothing of note in there toward fixing their problem. As much as she hated to defer to the Grandmaster, she was still concerned with the safety of the Legion, and the bombs were a big concern that she couldn't afford to defer to the rusting old coot.

As she entered, she saw Dimitri, his head – the only remaining part of his body – floating in its bubble as he typed out something on his terminal with his tentacle-like dreadlocks. She didn't know what he was doing, and right now, she didn't care; all she cared about was confronting him about his apparent abandonment of their "gifts".

"Dimitri, what do you think you're doing?"

Dimitri glanced over at the Kommissar, frowning in annoyed confusion. "It would be more helpful to me if you elaborated on what you are referring to..."

"Don't play games with me, Grandmaster, you know precisely what I mean." She leaned against the terminal and started drumming her fingers along its surface, impatiently. "What's this I heard about you giving up on the bombs?"

"Giving up? Hardly." He turned and stared coldly at the Kommissar, growing displeased with her tone of voice. "Though, as much as I hate to admit it, these bombs are beyond my own expertise, and at the moment, we can't risk being caught fiddling with them."

Lien-Da wasn't buying it. "So you _are _giving up on this project."

"No, I have simply deferred it to someone else. You might have heard of my apprentice, Cobar, yes? From what he's told me, you sent him here to spy on Eggman during the time I was incapacitated, and he had already served his duty in setting up this alliance, in the first place, so if anyone knows more about our 'master's gifts', it would be him."

"Cobar?" she crowed, incredulously. "You're leaving the fate of the Legion's lives in the hands of some lowly needlemole? Has being in that bubble of yours dulled your senses, old man?"

"I will not be referred to in such a manner, Kommissar," Dimitri snapped back, irritatedly.

"No offense meant, 'Grandmaster'," the female Echidna responded, with sweet venom dripping from every word, "but I don't think he'll be up to solving this conundrum of ours without help. Even you admitted how dangerous and convoluted the bombs' circuitry were, and if you can't figure out a way out of this mess..."

"A mess _you_ put us in, need I remind you..."

Lien-Da growled at the suggestion, but ignored it for now. "...then what use would the needlemole be?"

Dimitri turned to the Kommissar and stared at her with steely eyes. "As I said, he knows more about this tech than we do; he's been studying it for over a year. And with him working on it outside of the influence of Eggman, we'll be safe to pursue our other goals without being caught. As for him needing help, he has already garnered assistance from someone more knowledgeable than he on the subject."

That infuriated and surprised Lien-Da more. "Someone else? Are you mad? Who else could we trust outside of the Legion to assist him? From whom is this assistance coming?"

"I wasn't told of who it was," Dimitri said, simply, twirling his tentacle-dreads in a semblance of a shrug. "All he said was that he had acquired an anonymous benefactor online that had greatly helped with his research. I'm as concerned about this as you are, but if he trusts the guy he's talking to, I'm going to give him my full support. Even if it's from an unlikely ally, anything to help with this predicament is welcome, don't you agree?"

"No, I don't agree," Lien-Da growled, indignantly. "And I don't like being kept in the dark about this. For all we know, this 'benefactor' could be Eggman himself, luring us into a trap."

"Possibly, but thus far that doesn't seem to be the case. Now, if you have any other concerns about this incident, state them, otherwise, I wish to be left alone with my own research."

Lien-Da grumbled for a bit before turning and leaving, cursing under her breath at how much of a fool Dimitri was. "Foolish old man. He doesn't see what he's getting himself into. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what..."

The next few days were exhaustive for both Rotor and Cobar. With the former's help, the latter managed to make some good headway in figuring out the functions of the bomb circuitry. Unfortunately, even with Rotor's assistance, he was still no closer to figuring out how to disable and remove them. This frustrated both Mobians greatly, but for different reasons; Cobar because of his inability to help disable the bombs for the Legion, Rotor because he was growing more and more suspicious of Cobar's reasons for giving him the schematics, Cobar was growing more and more insistent on disabling the circuitry he gave Rotor, and the addition of the signals just muddied the waters for him.

Growling in annoyance, the walrus took another once-over of the schematics and signals, mulling over their significance. Over the past few days, he had worked out most of the gaps in his mind, tracing circuit to circuit in an attempt to recreate Cobar's project as best he could. It wasn't easy, but with a little luck, he managed to get most of the project planned out. Still, the true purpose of it and the answer to Cobar's questions eluded him. Rotor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, wearily, unable to figure out what Cobar wanted. _If only I knew what this thing was supposed to be,_ he thought to himself, bitterly. _Let's look at this from a more logical view: Crobar wants help in disabling and disconnecting these circuits. A lot of them look like redundancies and dead-ends, and he even sent me some sort of coding for a signal connected to this thing. So, obviously, the signal is part of the problem. I wonder..._ Reopening the schematics, he started pouring through the circuitry, looking for anything he could use to solve this conundrum. _Hmm, nothing too out of the ordinary; radio transmitters, data containment...wait, a minute. What's this? _He looked closer at his screen as a particularly ominous series of circuitry scrolled by. _A... detonation trigger? The heck? Why would Crobar need to disable..._ His eyes grew wide as realization dawned on him. Sure enough, he found all the parts needed for a complex and very powerful explosive device among the circuitry. However, that wasn't all he found; hidden among the circuits were connections to cybernetic implants, similar to the ones he knew the Legion used.

Rotor gasped in shock as he realized what this meant. _So, that's why Crobar needed my help. Well, I can't say I can blame him for this. But if this really is what I think it is..._ Logging on to the "Mobian Tailraisers" website, he waited for Cobar to get online, concerned. _I know you're trying to keep yourself safe, Crobar, but if this is what I think it is, you're going to have to tell me everything, if you expect my assistance with this. And in person..._

That night, on the outskirts of Eggman's empire, Rotor drove up to his intended destination in his jeep, worry creasing his brow and pursing his lips. It had been a while since he had talked with Cobar, and it wasn't easy to convince him to meet up in person to discuss what he had found, especially when Rotor refused to tell him what that was online. Cobar, indignant as ever, attempted to waylay him, telling him he was too far into Eggman's domain to safely meet up and insisting he had to keep his anonymity, but Rotor persisted, pointing out that he had given up his right to be anonymous to him when he sent him his sex videos. Defeated, Cobar finally relented, offering a place near the south end of the ruins of Old Megaopolis where Eggman's fortress was located as a prime location for their meeting. His instructions were clear, though: arrive wait, and make sure no one followed him, and he'll make his presence known once he made sure the directions were followed and Rotor was alone. It sounded simple enough, though Rotor had to wait until midnight to properly slip out of the city and head out.

Now, as he waited for Cobar to show up, he couldn't help but wonder about the past couple of months, from when he first met the Echidna online to this point. He couldn't believe how much he felt manipulated by the guy, how much he had been lied to, but on the other hand, could he really blame the guy? First, he was sent into the enemy's camp to gather intel on him, only to be abandoned by the Legion during the civil war, and now he's forced to try and save the Legion from their own pact with Eggman. _Loneliness, desire and duty, all clashing in his heart,_ Rotor thought to himself, saddened. _I know exactly how he feels, but can I really trust a Legionnaire?_ Frowning in concern, he didn't notice a black cloaked figure sneak up behind him until it entered his jeep, shaking it with its weight. Rotor, feeling the vibrations, went to turn and look at his unwanted passenger, but a clicking sound and the prod of a gun barrel to the back of his head told him to do otherwise.

"Don't speak," the cloaked figure told Rotor, warningly. "Don't turn around, and do exactly as I say. There is an underground garage near here to the west. I want you to drive there and hide your vehicle. Afterward, I will lead you to where we need to go. Understand?"

Rotor nodded, gulping a little in fear, and started the jeep, allowing the stranger to lead him to this garage he was talking about. The drive was long and tense, neither one of them speaking as they drove over the rocky terrain of the ruins. Along the way, Rotor couldn't help but wonder who it was behind him. The cloaked figure didn't act like any normal Legionnaire; if he had been a regular Legionnaire, he would've shot the walrus on sight. Obviously, it was Cobar who was leading him to the garage. _But why would he hide himself like this? I already know what he looks like, so there wouldn't be any reason to disguise himself or force him to act like this._

After a few minutes they arrived at the garage, a dilapidated ruin of a tunnel buried halfway into the ground. Under the figure's command, Rotor drove his jeep inside and into a nearby cloister that split off from the main chamber. The figure then ordered him out of the jeep and directed him deeper into the garage, keeping a tight rein on him as they marched toward parts unknown to Rotor. The cloaked being kept his weapon trained on Rotor as they walked, using it to prod him gently in the back of his neck each time Rotor tried to turn around or speak. It was obvious to him that, even now, Cobar was still concerned about being caught, but for what reason, he could only speculate. _Perhaps he's trying to avoid being found out by the other Legionnaires, as well?_ Rotor thought to himself, ruefully. _Maybe it's their connection to Eggman that he's trying to avoid. It would make sense; he was originally here to spy on the tyrant, and now he's working to undermine whatever plans he has with the bombs. But it still doesn't make sense for him to try to hide from me. Maybe he doesn't know I know he's a Legionnaire? That would make sense; he probably still thinks I consider him a normal Echidna and E.S.T. member. _ He sighed inwardly, glancing nervously at the cloaked figure out of the corner of his eye. _Things are going to get really complicated once we get to wherever Crobar's leading me, I'm sure..._

Further down the garage, Rotor's intuition seemed to be confirmed, partially, as he was suddenly shoved to one side, pinned against a nearby wall by the figure. Turning his head toward where they were going, the walrus saw the silhouette of another cloaked body in the distance. Through the darkness, he could barely make out the outline of a red face mask and rifle, clear signs of a Dark Legionnaire standing guard to the entrance of an outlying corridor. "Stay here, and don't move or make a sound," Rotor's captor ordered him, moving his gun away from his neck. Nodding imperceptibly, Rotor did as he was told, watching as the figure walked toward the silhouette, tentatively. Rotor could see the cloaked figure shake his head as he considered the presence of the Legionnaire, carefully, before running back to the walrus and grabbing him by the arm. "We can't get through here. Fortunately, I know of another way to get to our destination. Follow me."

Rotor wobbled off balance as he was pulled into a run by the cloaked figure, blinking in surprise as he was rushed into a nearby service tunnel. Once inside, he was pushed toward a ladder in the far side of the corridor, the figure hanging back behind him with his gun at the ready, scanning the entrance for any pursuers. Once they reached the ladder, the figure ordered him up, still glancing behind them to make sure they weren't followed. As he climbed, he thought he heard a murring sound coming from the figure, confirming what he had thought all along. _Huh, typical Crobar, always after my rump, even when he's trying to hide his true self._ Giving his rump a little shake to tease the Echidna, Rotor continued to climb the latter, the figure – Cobar – following with a sigh.

Their journey continued on the top of the ladder, winding through corridor after corridor, avoiding Legion guards, until Rotor's head was spinning from the different twists and turns they were taking. Finally, they made it to what appeared to be an above-ground bunker, hidden away in a desolated alleyway in the outskirts of the city. Walking up to the door, Cobar typed in a passcode into the lock on it, pushing Rotor into the building quickly as it opened. Inside, Rotor could see just how similar he and Cobar were; homely but an utter mess, the high-tech, low-maintenance building was strewn with gadgets, clothes, and other items in a haphazard manner. Many of the gadgets Rotor recognized as a combination of Eggman and Legion tech, weapons and devices of various uses. It sort of reminded the walrus of his own hut back at New Mobotropolis, if a bit dirtier due to the damage the building had sustained during the war against Enerjak.

Behind him, Cobar sealed the door to the bunker and walked past Rotor. "You can wait for me in my lab, first door on the left. I'll be out in a minute." With that, he disappeared into another room directly in front of them. Shrugging in confusion, Rotor did as Cobar said, frowning in concern as he scanned his surroundings. As he did so, he heard Cobar's voice coming from the other room. "I'm sorry for the secrecy, my friend, but one can't be too careful in these parts."

Rotor looked back toward where the Echidna was and nodded. _Well, it's now or never. Time to drop the bombshell... "_I know. Not easy to sneak around Legion territory, is it, even if you are one of them."

Cobar gasped as he heard Rotor's words, slamming his hand against the wall hard enough for Rotor to hear. "Then, you know... " He sighed and grumbled to himself, bitterly. "I guess it was to be expected. I didn't exactly cover my tracks very well, did I?"

"No, not really," Rotor answered, truthfully. "But, then again, considering what you said you were going through, I can't say I'd blame you." An awkward silence followed as Rotor waited for Cobar to come out of the other room, wondering just what he was doing in it. After a few moments, the sound of a flushing toilet was heard as the Echidna emerged, tossing his now-discarded cloak onto a nearby chair. Underneath, Rotor could clearly see the duster jacket and overalls that made up Cobar's outfit.

"Well, now that you know who I am and who I'm allied with," Cobar lamented, frowning, "what are you going to do about me?"

Rotor blinked at the Echidna's question, thinking about it dourly. "I'm not entirely sure. For right now, let's continue with what we were planning. I'll make my decision, depending on where we take things."

Cobar stared at the walrus, confused. He didn't expect this kind of response from a Freedom Fighter, even one as kind and gentle as Rotor. But he knew that, with this knowledge, Rotor wouldn't trust him entirely until he proved himself. "Alright, then. If that's the case, then what did you want to talk to me about? It must be pretty urgent if you were willing to risk both our lives to meet face-to-face about this."

Rotor nodded and dug into the pouch on his tool belt, pulling out a flash card and tossing it to the Echidna. "I don't think I need to tell you what this is. I also don't think I need to explain the situation with it. I must admit, I was caught off-guard by what you were trying to hide from me with this..."

Cobar scowled in enraged surprise, kicking himself mentally for his lack of planning. "...you know about the bombs, don't you?"

Rotor nodded, shrugging in apology. "I can see why you needed my help with them, now...and why you went to such great lengths to avoid suspicion. Knowing you were conspiring with a Freedom Fighter could get us both into trouble."

To Rotor's astonishment, Cobar exploded in a fit of frustration at his words, grabbing him and shaking him, pleadingly. "But it was necessary, can't you see? Dimitri never wanted the Legion to be a part of the Eggman Empire, and I was assigned this task by the Grandmaster himself to detach ourselves from its control. Without your help, the Legion will never be free of Eggman, we will never be able to go back to our old lives..."

"Jeez, calm down, Cobar!" Rotor stammered, putting his hands up in caution. "I didn't mean it that way." Sighing, he shook his head in disagreement. "If I recall correctly, the Legion made their choice when Finitevus de-cyborgized them; half went back to Albion to reintegrate with the other Echidnas, the rest followed Lien-Da to regain their cybernetics." He grabbed Cobar's hands and took them off his shoulders, sympathetically. "They went into the Empire with their eyes open, Cobar, I'm sad to say. Freeing them of the bombs won't free them of their decision to side with Eggman."

"No, they didn't," Cobar corrected, sighing in despair. "The Grandmaster allied with Eggman, but only to fight against Finitevus, and afterward he stayed only to create dissent among the Empire, to bring it down from within. It was Lien-Da who forced the alliance; she misled her Legion into following her into Eggman's employ. The Grandmaster himself has assured me the rest of the Legion is growing just as discontent with their arrangement as he is. They _will_ leave Eggman if the bombs are removed; it was the final straw in a long string of indignities heaped on them by the Empire. They're ready to go back, I swear it to you!"

Frowning, Rotor took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhausted. "But even so, that still doesn't excuse you lying to me about your intentions, or how much damage you caused to our relationship as a result of it."

Defeated, Cobar slumped his shoulders, looking like a whipped child that had just been scolded. "I know, and I'm sorry. I never lied about my feelings to you, just about my identity and intentions with the schematics. We had months to get to know each other, before now. Do you really think that what we shared then was a farce? Would you have really helped me had I told you the truth about the plans from the beginning, about my part in the Legion, and my reasons for needing your expertise?"

Rotor sat there, deep in thought. He knew Cobar was right, and he knew he couldn't blame him for his deception. He just couldn't believe he exposed himself to the Legionnaire so readily. Cobar, seeing Rotor's apprehension, sat down next to him and tentatively put his arm around the walrus' broad shoulders. "Rotor, I know I've hurt you with this deception, but there was no breach in trust meant, and none caused. I do care about you, and I am honored to be your friend. I honestly need your help with this, though, to free my people from our shared enemy, before it's too late. Please, will you accept this for what it is, and allow us to continue as we have been?"

Rotor mused over Cobar's words for a moment, mulling over what he had learned about the guy and his feelings toward him over the months. After a while, he nodded, assertively, and returned Cobar's gesture with a hug of his own. "...You make a convincing argument, Cobar. I can't guarantee things will be the same with us after this, but I believe your heart is in the right place, with me and with the Legion's interest."

Cobar looked up at Rotor and smiled, thinly. He knew it was a bittersweet promise, one that was too fragile to properly base a friendship on, let alone a relationship. But for now, it was good to hear him giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, then. I guess that'll have to do, for now." He rolled the flash card around in his hand, staring at it inquisitively. "So, what all did you find out on here?"

Rotor spent most of the next few hours explaining the situation with his part of the bomb research to Cobar, who seemed to grow more and more discontent about it as time went on. From what the walrus could tell, the redundancies in the bombs' circuitry were part of an elaborate neural interface system designed to tap into the cybernetics they were attached to, and through them, monitor the nervous center of the Legionnaire it belonged to.

Cobar hummed at the news, depressively. "That is going to be a problem; cybernetics are the lifeblood of the Legion, so we can't exactly shut one off the moment of a breakdown; once they're built and installed, they're built to last."

Rotor quirked an eye at Cobar, in shocked curiosity. "I know the Legion likes to replace whole body parts with these implants, but are you telling me you can't shut them off in case of an emergency?"

Cobar shook his head, confirming Rotor's suspicions. "That's correct; all Legionnaires are trained in basic cybernetics and field medical training, in case of minor malfunctions, but for something more serious, it takes a highly skilled bio-technician to repair it. One wrong move, and the implant could feedback on its owner, damaging the connection between Echidna and machine permanently, or worse. If these bombs are relying on that interconnectivity between flesh and metal to function, then this is very bad indeed; Eggman was the one who installed the cybernetics onto the Legion, and all of our best bio-technicians have moved back to Albion."

Rotor bit his lip, deep in concerned thought. "What if we tried the other end of the spectrum?"

"Work on the software instead of the hardware?" Cobar asked, staring at Rotor with an incredulous eye. "You sure?"

Rotor nodded, sternly. "The Freedom Fighters have interfered with Eggman's transmissions in the past, and I've been able to block several attempts by him to hack into Knothole's systems, way back when. Right now, it's too dangerous to try and work on the circuitry without a fuller understanding of its components and systems. If we can find a way of jamming the bomb's detonation code..."

"... then maybe we can prevent him from using the bombs against the Legion when they defect," Cobar finished, more to himself than Rotor. "It's not a permanent solution, but if we can get this to work, we may have a chance of getting the Legion back to Albion and having the bio-techs there remove the bombs."

"Right," Rotor agreed. "We have the bomb schematics, just not the bomb software. If we can get a copy of the signal that the bomb uses for the switch..."

Cobar hummed in contemplation, twirling the flash card between his fingers. "That's going to be a lot harder than you think; from what I gathered from the full specs of them, there's at least five different redundancies built into the main processor. Any one of them could sense the change in the frequency and trigger the bomb." Getting up, he started to pace across the lab, placing the card onto his desk as he passed it. "I've been trying to build a model of the bomb as a test bed, but as you saw with the files I sent you, some of the redundancies are too complex for me to fully figure it out, as far as Eggman tech is concerned. At this point, if you can't supply any insight into them, we may have to risk acquiring a bomb from one of the Legion casualties."

Rotor grimaced at the suggestion, shaking his head emphatically. "I don't think so; not only would that be far too dangerous, but it would also be desecrating the dead, and I don't think either of us wants to risk that." He sat and thought, looking around the lab for the model Cobar had mentioned.

Cobar nodded and motioned Rotor to the back of the lab, where a small mechanical dreadlock was hidden among the other junk on his workbench. The dreadlock, attached to a small terminal, had one of the panels on it opened, exposing the delicate circuitry within to the open air. Inside, attached loosely to the dreadlock's inner wires and circuit boards , was a partially-recreated version of the bomb in the diagrams. A red light stuck on top in place of the normal detonation trigger. "I designed it to turn the light on when I've triggered the explosives, but without a more intimate knowledge of the redundancies, I can't even attach it to try and detach it for testing. "

Rotor nodded and followed Cobar to the device, adjusting his glasses to get a better look as he picked it up. "I can see why; the redundancies aren't so much complex as they are deceptive in design. I've seen programming paradoxes that were less confusing than this." He looked along the connections on the model, pointing to each node idly. "I think I can help you with the attachments. I think you're right, though; we're going to have to salvage a working bomb from one of your fallen comrades if we're going to have a chance at this."

Cobar sighed at the news, slumping his shoulders again in despondence. "And we won't be able to do that until tomorrow. So, for now, we're stuck with nothing to do."

"Not necessarily," Rotor chided, sitting back down with the model. "I can still get these nodes attached, and in the meantime, you can tell me more about yourself."

Cobar nodded and sat down across from Rotor, drooping his head down as he thought. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, how did you get into the Legion, anyway? You don't seem like the kind of guy to hook up with these kinds of people, no matter their cause."

Cobar shrugged. "I actually don't know; the earliest memory I have is the Grandmaster saving me from a group of Dingoes outside of the Legion headquarters. He took me in, trained me as a needlemole and..." He glanced up to see Rotor staring at him, a perplexed look on his face. "My apologies, I should've realized you didn't know. I'm a spy and sort of 'outside man' for my people, a way of gathering intel and providing unbiased opinions on anything the Legion does with new allies."

Rotor nodded, returning to his work. "That's why you were assigned to disable the bombs?"

"Yes. If the Grandmaster or any of the other Legionnaires tried to tamper with them on their own, Eggman would've doubtlessly detected it and set them off. I was the only ally within range with any real knowledge about Eggman tech that could do the job. "

Rotor hummed, returning to their previous subject. "No wonder you went on 'Mobian Tailraisers'. I can imagine how lonely you must've been, here, without any reliable contact with anyone..."

Again Cobar shrugged, this time with more melancholy. "It wasn't so bad. We have our own version of the website that I was a member of, and I used to log onto it all the time, during my off hours. But yeah, once that contact was lost, I was feeling pretty lonely. "

Rotor glanced up and smirked, intrigued. "Oh? Do tell..."

"I...don't think you would've liked it, given our peoples' history together..." Cobar replied, fidgeting.

Rotor stopped what he was doing and got up, walking over to sit next to the Echidna. "Cobar, if that history had any influence on my opinion of you, would I have come?"

Cobar looked at the walrus, smiling a little at Rotor's words. "I guess not. I managed to gather quite a collection from it, if you'd like to see it, later."

Rotor grinned and placed a hand on Cobar's knee, squeezing it warmly. "Why not show me, now? As you said, we can't really do anything about this problem until we get more information on the bombs themselves, so we have plenty of time to mess around, until then."

Cobar, encouraged, got up and led Rotor to his desk, turning on his computer on it as he sat down in front of it. Once it was on, Cobar opened up the folder that held his old Legion sex files and started scrolling through them, a bevy of different pictures, videos, stories, and online role playing sessions greeting their eyes. "I have over 75 gigs of this stuff, acquired from all over the Legion and Echidnaopolis porn websites. I've got a separate folder for Mobian Tailraisers stuff, though as you can imagine, that one is much, much smaller."

Rotor's eyes went wide at what he was seeing. _75 gigs? That's more than even the files I have sorted through the entirety of Mobian Tailraisers! _Reaching toward the computer, tentatively, he hovered over the keyboard questioningly. Cobar, realizing what the walrus wanted, got up and allowed him to sit down and browse through the files himself. The content in the files were much more high-tech and full of toy play than most of the videos on Rotor's own site. Quite a few of the devices that the participants used were automated or mechanical in some way, and all of them were made of either metal or some sort of silicon rubber. What caught Rotor off guard, though was some of the other members of the site and their files; much like Cobar, many of them had what appeared to be piercing-like cybernetics along their groin and anal regions, and while most of the videos and pictures were simple exhibition shots of them showing off their implants, some of them revealed the process of them receiving the implants, or involved some other form of high-tech torture or mutilation of their naughty bits.

Cobar saw the apprehension in Rotor's eyes as he quickly moved to a less disturbing file. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should've warned you about that."

Rotor looked up at the Echidna, wide-eyed. "Is this what you had done to yourself? I can't imagine the kind of pain – "

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it, I'll have you know," Cobar huffed, insulted at the implications in Rotor's voice. "Just because it's weird or looks painful, doesn't mean that it's unnatural."

Rotor blinked, shaking his head. "No, that's not what I mean. Just...doesn't it hurt to get those implants down there?"

Cobar frowned, turning away a little in embarrassment. "New implants always hurt when they're installed. It's all in the way they're integrated, I suppose. With the genital integrations... I've learned it can be a pleasurable experience, sometimes, if done right; the pain from the surgery somehow heightens the stimulation of the nerves that excites the libido. It's complicated, and can't be done willy-nilly without some intimate knowledge on how to injure the right places to create pleasure, but when done right it can be an exhilarating experience..."

Rotor quirked an eyebrow at the Echidna, confused. "You sound like you're speaking from your own experience."

"Well, I..." Cobar blushed and turned away some more, a look of shame clearly marking his features. "I do. I got addicted to it when I had my first penile enhancement. I'm sure you know the one."

Rotor nodded. "You're able to cum with all four of your penis' glans instead of just two. I was always wondering why that was..."

Cobar's blush grew deeper as he reminisced about his first surgery. "You also know how I love big cocks, bigger than anyone could conceivably take without major surgery or great preparation. Well, that also goes for my own penis; I was convinced, long ago, that my size wasn't adequate enough to be noticed by most of the gay Legion community, so my first real Legion implant was a penile extension and bypass, so I could cum on all four cylinders, so to speak." He drooped his head, ashamed of the intimate secrets he was now revealing to the walrus. "From there, it was sort of an obsession. I...I guess I found myself enjoying the pain of the surgeries as much as I enjoyed the results, so...when I was transferred to here..."

"...you started experimenting on yourself..." Rotor mused, wrinkling his nose in mild horror. "I can't say that I totally approve of it, given the circumstance, but it's part of your people's heritage and something you enjoy, so who am I to say whether it is right or wrong for you?"

Cobar nodded, smiling bitterly. "Thanks for understanding..."

Rotor nodded and placed a hand on the Echidna's shoulder. "Just as long as you don't ask me to indulge in those activities with you, I'm sure we'll be fine." He stopped and thought, looking up at Cobar questioningly. "Just how much of your implants are self-installed, if I may ask?"

Cobar smiled and started taking off his clothes, eyes darting to Rotor on occasion to make sure he didn't mind the impromptu striptease. As his overalls slumped between his ankles, Rotor gasped as he saw, up close and personal, the kind of surgeries Cobar was talking about; the intricate lines of metal wrapping around his waist, buttocks, and groin were rather crudely but painstakingly placed for maximum comfort and support. The ones around his buttocks, in particular, fascinated him; they were flexible, allowing for maximum stretch for when Cobar took one of his many huge toys, and in fact looked like they were designed to facilitate such elasticity. As he turned around, Rotor could clearly see the circuitry ensnaring his sheath in a cage-like apparatus, hugging close but still allowing his penis – currently peaking out if it like a groundhog looking at its shadow from its den – to reach its full erection. From what little of his cock he did see, Rotor gasped at the bands wrapping around the phallus, each ring curling tight between each flanged head like a hand gripping it from above, a single circuit coming up from the bands to pierce the urethral hole in them and force them open.

Cobar winced in embarrassment as Rotor looked over his genitals with a keen eye, feeling like an experiment being scrutinized by a famous scientist. "Most of the external implants were mine; I don't have the kind of medical experience to do any deep tissue implant work; those I had to find a specialized bio-tech, and he was not cheap to get, I can assure you."

Rotor stared transfixed at what he saw, reaching a hand out gingerly, almost apologetically, waiting for approval for him to touch the mechanically-enhanced genitals. Cobar, knowing what Rotor wanted, gave a curt nod and gasped as the walrus touched his balls, his sheath swelling some more as he was fondled. The orbs felt somewhat harder to Rotor than usual, almost as if they were fully encased in metal. The circuitry on them certainly looked like they were making them harder; a Y-shaped metal band, wrapping around each testicle, kept them firmly apart, but still comfortable enough to roll around in the walrus' deft hand. "What all did you have done to you?"

Cobar looked down, a tad indignant at the words, but obliged. "Other than the modifications you already know, my penis length and girth have been expanded by a few marks, as is my ballsac; my semen production has been increased by 50%, while my anal circumference has been increased by over 120%. The rest are what you'd call 'body jewelry' for me, though they do have the purpose of increasing the strength and elasticity of my lower body to accommodate for the other modifications."

Rotor nodded, still fascinated by the structure and procedure of the mechanics he was holding in his hands. "And is this the only things you've modified on yourself?"

Cobar shook his head. "No, I've been given the standard Legion enhancements; robotic dreadlocks – or, at least, a partial one – and memory chip, my arms modified with microcircuitry to enhance my dexterity and hand-eye coordination, and my head fitted with a full-on cybernetic communications device so I can keep in touch with the rest of the Legion. And then there's these," he pointed to his mechanical glasses, ruefully. "My eyesight was always bad since I was a child, but not enough for a full optical replacement. I have to have these on at all times to be able to see clearly, but it's not too bad; they also double as monitors for instant communications with others."

Rotor whistled to himself, softly, impressed with how dedicated the Legion was to its love for cybernetics. Turning back to Cobar's computer, he continued to surf through his Legion porn files, a new appreciation for their lifestyle choice. "What all goes into acquiring these implants? I never seen any one Legionnaire with the same set, to date."

"And you never will," Cobar confirmed, pulling up a chair to sit down next to the walrus. "I'm not sure if the Grandmaster told you this, but the heart and soul of the Legion is tolerance, specifically our fight for tolerance of our own choices of dealing with advanced technology in Echidna society. Our fight started when the dogmatic and conservative zealots they call Mitres decided their power base was far more precious to them than the advancement and growth of our people, and since then, we've been fighting a losing battle to regain our heritage and homeland, and rejoin our brethren as one species united in peace."

Rotor glared at the Echidna, skeptically. "You don't seem to be doing much of a good job, to that effect, no offense meant."

"None taken," Cobar sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "The Grandmaster believes our people have been at war for too long, and it's corrupting our way of life, our very reasons for fighting this war. This alliance with Eggman is just the latest example; cybernetics being looked on as a mere tool and status symbol than a lifestyle. The Mitres unfairly took away advanced technology from our people out of that fear of losing their status and power among the Echidna hierarchy, and now Lien-Da is making the same mistake by using Eggman's alliance and the technology it provides as a power base for regaining what she believes is our Avatar-given right to rule over the other Echidnas. But now with the bombs threatening our very lives, the consensus is that it's time to cut our losses and run, if possible. It's why I tricked you into helping me with the bombs, in the first place. But for now, that doesn't matter; all that matters is that we find a way of freeing my people from the bombs and get them back to Albion, safe and sound. The Grandmaster has already come up with a plan of appealing for a more balanced technological progression in the rebuilding of Albion, if and when we get back there. If it works, the Legion's original purpose would live on without bloodshed or fear."

Rotor nodded and returned to the files, still amazed at how much porn Cobar had acquired from the Legion's databanks. After a while, he gently pushed away from the computer and shook his head, turning to the Echidna in amazement. "I must admit, I'm impressed. I never knew the Legion was such a sexually-minded group."

"Echidnas as a whole are quite sexual in nature, Rotor," Cobar replied, shrugging. "Thanks to the Mitres, though, even the non-Legion Echidnas are forced to go underground with their exploits. That's the curse of having a sect of religious zealots as the head of your government, I suppose..."

"I know the feeling," Rotor concurred, dourly. However, he didn't elaborate, and the look on his face told Cobar not to question it. Changing the subject, the walrus switched over to the folder the Echidna had on the "Mobian Tailraisers" website, spotting several videos and pictures that he and others have made that he himself have saved. Among those that caught his eye was a series of videos made by Tommy Turtle, which Rotor had permanently placed as the featured contributor for the website as part of its dedication to the fallen Freedom Fighter. "I see you are a man of good taste, Cobar."

Cobar nodded, folding his arms nonchalantly. "I always wondered who that Mobian was, and why he held such a high place on the website. My apologies if it turns out you knew him, but despite his obvious traits, I don't see anything that would net him such a lofty position."

Rotor frowned, a pained expression on his face as he turned away. "Let's just say...he's the one who inspired me to make the website and keep it going, despite the hardships I've been going through, lately. In any case, it's not important, right now." He got up and brushed himself off, placing a hand on Cobar's shoulder, reassuringly. "I should be getting back home; I don't think either one of us wants us to be caught together by the Legion, and I don't want the Freedom Fighters thinking I've abandoned them."

Cobar grabbed Rotor's hand worryingly, shaking his head in protest. "That wouldn't be a good idea; part of the reason I didn't want us meeting in person, like this, is because of the guard schedule; it runs 24/7, with only a few intervals where the guards switch out. There won't be another guard switch until 0600, so it's better if you wait here until then."

Rotor stared at the Echidna, not sure if he was lying to keep him there or telling the truth, but he didn't want to take the risk, either way. "If you're able to get me to my jeep, I should be fine. However, I will agree that any future meetings will be at a more neutral location."

"Like where? I'm not exactly able to slip in and out of Eggman's empire as easily as you'd think I can. And if you think I'm joking about the security around here, let me tell you we got lucky, today; I really don't want to risk you trying to slip out until the next guard change."

Rotor hummed as he looked into the Echidna's eyes, seeing the desperate pleading in them. _He certainly seems sincere,_ Rotor thought to himself, troubled. _At the very least, he honestly is concerned about my safety and is convinced of the dangers of going out, right now. Then again, he's more used to living around here than I am, so he'd know more about the schedules of the guards than I do._ Rotor sat in thought for a few moments before finally nodding in defeated agreement. "Alright, we'll do it your way. I still insist we meet at a more neutral location from now on, however, for both our sakes."

Cobar breathed a sigh of relief and nodded back, gratefully. "Agreed. I just hope I am able to get to wherever you choose."

"I'll get you the coordinates when I get back. For now, all I wish is to be left alone to sleep. We're going to have a busy day ahead of us, tomorrow."

Cobar nodded and turned to the front of the building. There, by the windowed wall, was a black futon, rather beaten up but still comfortable-looking, already positioned for sleeping. "You can sleep here, if you wish. It's not much, but I've managed to get a good night's sleep on it, after a long night of repair work for the Legion."

Rotor went over to the futon and pressed his hand into the mattress, in a testing manner. To his surprise, it was remarkably soft and broken-in, almost as if it were overstuffed with down. Sitting down, cautiously, he moaned a little as his rump sank invitingly into the cushion. "Wow, so soft. Where did you find this?"

Cobar shrugged. "I managed to build it myself out of spare cloth and stuffing I found around the area. Most of the stuff here's the same way. I admit, I'm not as good at salvaging parts for re-service as you are."

"You could've fooled me," Rotor smiled, laying back on the futon, sighing a bit in pleasure as the mattress enveloped him in its fluffy warmth. Even if it was a ramshackle slapjob of a mess, it felt good to Rotor to be able to relax in such a comfortable piece of furniture. Rolling onto his side, he began to close his eyes, the warmth and gentle suppleness of the padding accelerating his relaxation. Within moments, the walrus was fast asleep, snoring peacefully in the temperate waves of slumber.

Cobar, seeing this, turned to his own bedroom and walked off, a friendly smile on his face. "G'night, Rote, and pleasant dreams..."

As they slept, deep within the Eggdome, Lien-Da was also working late, trying to hack into Dimitri's terminal. Fortunately for her, the old man was getting his nightly recharge, and it was easy for her to figure out his password, so she wasn't too worried about being caught. What she was worried about, though, was the sheer amount of encryptions he had placed on virtually every file within. Ever since she found out that Cobar was the one doing the research into the bombs, she figured that he and the Grandmaster were keeping in contact over Cobar's progress, and she figured, if she were to hack into those conversations, she might be able to figure out how far along he was and who he was working with.

She shook her head, trying to rattle the sleep out of her eyes as she clicked from file to file, hoping to find anything that would help her with her cause. With each click, her mind wandered, thinking back to the argument she had with Dimitri only a few days ago. It was true that she was the one who sent Cobar to this Avatar-forsaken land; she could clearly remember the orders she gave him before he left – collect all he could on the weapons the Dingoes were given by Eggman and find effective counter-measures to fight them. It was a daunting task, one that she wouldn't have trusted the lowly needlemole with, but at the time she was under strict promises to the Grandmaster about the commanding of the Legion, and she was not in any position to betray him... at least, not at the time. She knew Cobar was Dimitri's favorite, and she knew if Dimitri hadn't have been incapacitated with his failing condition at the time, he would've sent the needlemole out, himself, for the task, so she knew there was no way she'd be able to do otherwise.

Leaning back in her seat, she twirled one of her dreadlocks around with her fingers as she remembered the events that followed Cobar's departure; the siege on Echidnaopolis, the release of the Overlander named Hunter upon the masses, the capture of a large chunk of the populace to the Egg Grape Chambers, all took a ton of her attention away from Cobar's mission, but it was the schism that doomed the needlemole to Eggman's mercy. _The schism,_ she ruminated to herself, clicking her tongue in ire. _All caused by that wicked albino that I thought was trustworthy. Who would've known he would backstab all of us, in the end It was he who set Remington up to lead half of the Legion, he who manipulated the Legion into warring against each other. If I hadn't have brought him into the fold as my personal technomage, perhaps none of this would've happened, and Cobar wouldn't have had to spend the next year in this hellhole, like we are, now..._

A sudden beep from the terminal drew her attention out of her musings, and her eyes widened in surprise; she had found the files used by Dimitri to connect to Cobar. Grinning evilly to herself, she opened up the files and started typing in her own code into them, determined to hack into the system and find out once and for all what Cobar's been doing and who he's been doing it with...

Back at Cobar's place, Rotor was tossing and turning, his erection jutting strait out from his sheath as he had a very disturbing dream. In it, he was shackled down, unable to move as Cobar and Tommy Turtle began to fight for his affections... though in the most erotic manner possible. Armed with gigantic dildos shaped like his own phallus, the two began smacking each other around with them, groping and teasing each other as they tried to knock each other down long enough to stick the toy up each other's ass. Rotor was helpless, unable to do anything but to stare with intense lust as the other two Mobians battled, fondling and groping, sucking and nibbling, sometimes even plugging each other's ass with their own cocks in anticipation of the victory to come. Eventually, though, it was Tommy who won the battle, knocking over Cobar and ramming the toy deep into his ass. To his surprise, Rotor could feel Cobar's inner walls slide around the dildo, as if it were his own dick that was penetrating the Echidna. In a flash, he realized he was suddenly in Tommy's place, humping into a bizarre but sensuous combination of Tommy and Cobar, both pleading for him to love them. Growling in wanton lust, he complied, shooting his load deep into the amalgam's anus, his cock growing bigger with each spurt. However, just as his climax ebbed, the amalgam of Cobar and Tommy slowly melted and reformed itself, turning into a vicious roboticized Echidna, who smiled wickedly and gripped him hard on the arms, trapping him as newly-formed gears in its anus started to painfully grind away at the walrus' member, causing him to cry out in pain. "You are mine, now," the Echidna said, cruelly. "Now, and forever..."

A sudden nudge on his shoulder startled him awake, the last vision he received from the dream being a light alongside of robot Echidna's head flashing brightly before going off in an explosion. Looking up, he could see the vague outline of Cobar looking down at him in concern, becoming clearer as the sand in his eyes wore off. Tilting his head, he mumbled something he couldn't quite make out, to which Cobar returned in kind. It finally took another good shake from the Echidna to snap him into enough coherence to start a conversation. "Where...where am I? What's going on?"

"It's okay, Rote," Cobar shushed him, gently. "You're safe. You're at my humble home, remember? We were going to take you back home, today."

Rotor blinked in confusion, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from it. As he did so, he looked down, seeing his stiff member bob painfully up and down as if to greet him. Touching it lightly, he winced as he rubbed against the sensitive skin, feeling a rug burn along the underside where he had thrust into the futon while he was dreaming. Cobar looked at the member, smirking a little, and patted Rotor on the back. "C'mon, we can't stay here much longer. Guard change will be in 20 minutes. If you want, you can freshen up in the bathroom and take care of that –" he gently flicked Rotor's erection, causing it to bounce a little more. "– while I make us a quick breakfast."

Rotor nodded and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. Inside, he found it moderately cleaner than the rest of the bunker; your general trappings of a sink, medicine cabinet, shower, and toilet crowding the smallish room. In fact, the room was barely big enough to fit himself in it. He looked around, frowning a bit at his surroundings; he didn't particularly like the idea of "freshening up" in the heart of Eggman territory, but Cobar was right; he would never be able to make his prick subside if he didn't do something about it. Turning on the water, he got it up to the temperature of his liking, surprised a little at how clean the water was. _Cobar must've manufactured himself some sort of high-capacity filter on the pipes.,_ Rotor thought to himself, impressed. Taking off his clothes, he slipped into the shower and started dousing himself in the cascading water.

The sensation of the water on his skin was exquisite, and Rotor found himself starting to rub himself down, working the soothing liquid into every nook and cranny of his body. Looking around, he saw a small bottle of fur shampoo on a stand built into the shower wall. Taking it, he squirted a fairly large dollop of the liquid into his hand and started working it into a fine lather along his body, taking careful concern around his sensitive genitals. He moaned as the suds washed over and off him, the faint smell of lilac and mahogany wafting in the air as he cleaned himself. It had been such a long time since he was able to enjoy a shower like this, and he almost forgot about the time. Fortunately, a knock at the door warned him of Cobar's presence as he informed him of breakfast and that they had 15 minutes left to beat the guard exchange. Nodding, he looked down at his still hard member, sighing in disappointment.

"So, you aren't going to go away until I deal with you, huh?" Rotor mumbled, gravely. As if in response, the hard-on bobbed up and down, silently. Sighing, he gripped the shaft and began gently sliding it up and down, trying desperately to think of anything that he could use to help him get off faster. Instantly, his mind thought back to the dream he had the night before, of Cobar and Tommy fighting for the chance to be fucked by him, and of the amalgam he had been screwing when he woke up. He murred as his mind wandered to the details of the dream, the thick shafts that they fought with, the hard cocks jutting from their groin as they combined into one, the tightness of their tailhole as it was stuffed by Rotor's ever growing member. He was close, very close, the visions doing the trick as he stroked himself harder and faster, on the brink of orgasm... but then, the visions turned dark as the mechanical Echidna showed up again, his tailhole whirring angrily as the gears inside pinched and ground against his member, the sensitive, rug-burned skin on his own phallus enhancing the pain he experienced in the dream. Unfortunately for him, he was too close to stop, now, and with a final stroke, he came, a look of disgust and pleasure on his face as he blew his load against the shower walls. Huffing in exhaustion, he stood there, stiff in concerned afterglow as his orgasm died down, his cock finally slackening enough to stuff back in its sheath. He didn't know what the dream meant, and he was very concerned that he had just came to it, weird and disturbing as it was. He wasn't into pain; far from it, he couldn't stand the sight of blood or the idea of hurting or being hurt by others. Combined with his panic after he had woken up, he was wondering if it was worth coming down to see Cobar in person, and whether it was really just the stress of the situation that was playing tricks with his mind.

Finishing up his shower, he got out and dried himself off with the few towels he managed to find in the area, his fur still glistening damp when he finally exited the bathroom. The smell of fresh fruit and cereal wafted through the air as he entered the lab, a spread of the food appearing before him on a circular table. Cobar was already sitting at the table, finishing up his second bowl. Smiling, he got up and offered Rotor a seat across from him, to which Rotor declined, only grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl at the center. Shrugging, Cobar returned to his seat and finished the last of his cereal, getting up to put the bowl in the makeshift kitchen he had built in the back. Like the rest of the bunker, it was a ramshackle mess of slapped-together machines and salvaged appliances, but kept as tidy as possible, under the circumstance...which, as it was, was not much.

"Sorry if I got a little rough with you when waking you up," Cobar said, chagrined, clearly referring to the slap. "Whatever it was you were dreaming, must've been rather disturbing for you to freak out like that. What was it?"

Rotor quirked an eyebrow at the Echidna, then shrugged. "I... don't want to talk about it. I don't think I even get it, myself. Besides, we don't have time for that, right?"

Cobar nodded and patted Rotor on the back, motioning to the door. "No, we don't. C'mon, if we hurry, we should be able to get you out of the city before the guards fully switch out."

The trip out was just as uneventful as the trip in. To Cobar's pleasant surprise, Rotor was right about his skills at infiltration, managing to keep up with the Echidna as they slipped back the way they came. Naturally, small talk was at a minimum as they worked their way back to the outskirts of Eggman's empire, making it a painfully dull experience. Unfortunately for them, there were still a few Legion stragglers patrolling the outskirts, which they had to avoid to make it out unseen, but as Cobar predicted, most of the Legion was packing it in for guard change, so the areas were sparse enough for them to make it out without incident. Once back at his jeep, Rotor looked back at Cobar and smiled, offering his hand in friendship.

"Well, that was certainly a learning experience," he said, teasingly. "I'm sorry for dragging you out in the open like this, but hopefully, now that you and I are more on the level about things, we should be able to work better together with this bomb business."

Cobar nodded and took Rotor's hand, shaking it warmly. "I know, and I'm sorry for that, truly. I'm just glad I've got you on board with this." He looked back toward the city, a contemplative look on his face. "Contact me when you've found a more neutral place for us to meet up in person at. In the meantime, we should keep each other up to date on what we find out about the bombs."

"Agreed. It shouldn't be too hard for us to meet up again; there's a lot of abandoned Freedom Fighter outposts along here that we could rendezvous at. I'll let you know when I've found one convenient for you to get to."

With that, they said their goodbyes and parted, Rotor starting up his jeep and driving out of Eggman territory, Cobar watching the walrus leave before heading back to his lair. As he returned, he thought back to how he had met Rotor, the missteps he took to hide his identity, the confrontation they had just had... and he made a decision. Picking up his computer as he entered the bunker, he looked around, his eyes eventually settling onto the futon Rotor had slept on, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rote," he whispered to himself, bitterly. "But there's no other way, now..."

Later that day, Cobar was ready. Looking out from his perch outside of the bunker, he sighed and pulled out a detonator, rolling it around in his hand as he contemplated what he was doing. His visit with Rotor had made him realize just how foolish he had been, he past couple of months; he had let his loneliness and solitude get the better of him, and as a result, he let his guard down. While he was fortunate only Rotor realized who he was from the website, it was something he could've avoided from the get-go. Allowing Rotor into his sanctuary just cemented how stupid he was for not keeping his cover as secure as he needed to. Growling a little to himself, he was tempted to flick the switch, but something held him back.

Cobar pursed his lips as he mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot, again. _This isn't something you can just sweep under the rug and think you can forget,_ he reminded himself, bitterly. _You were a fool to let your emotions rule you and let your guard down like that, but it can't be helped, now. The most you can do is secure another location and make sure only Rotor knows who and where you are. Rotor's seen you, he's touched you, he's been to your house. You've basically invited him into your life, so now you have to deal with that and move on._ Sighing, he flicked the switch, watching as the bombs within detonated and tore down the ancient sanctuary, though thankfully he had his essentials transferred, beforehand. "I guess I'll have to deal with this on my own terms," he muttered to himself, grimly. "If anything, I can make sure I can't be tracked from last night. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me on my ass, later..."

Unbeknownst to Cobar, Rotor was having similar thoughts as he drove back to New Mobotropolis. _Well, that was an experience and a half,_ he mused to himself, ruefully. _To think that I was working and having cyber-sex with a Dark Legionnaire. A Legionnaire spy, of all things. I...I touched him! I can't believe he let me touch him like that! Is he that comfortable around me that he'd do that?_ He shook his head, frowning. _No, he knows he's just using me. He used me to take care of his loneliness while he was cut off from the others, and he's using me now to solve his problems for him. There'd be no reason for him to let me get that close to him unless he knew there wouldn't be any issue. He may have been sloppy with keeping his secrets, but he's no fool. He wouldn't have even agreed to the meeting unless he knew I wouldn't be a threat to him._

The walrus started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he continued to muse on their meeting, something nagging at the back of his mind. _Something's not right, though. Even with his sexual attraction to me, he wouldn't even think about letting me touch him so readily if this was just a matter of him using me. I have the suspicion there's more to this than he's willing to let on. He was too nice to me, too polite and concerned of my safety. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he shares my crush with him. _ He sighed as he turned a corner. _It's just too bad we had to meet this way; any other time, things would've been less complicated. Maybe that's why he's so nervous..._

Another corner turned, and he was within eyeshot of New Mobotropolis, the tops of its surrounding walls glimmering in the rising sun's rays. As he entered the city's outskirts, Rotor sighed and shook his head. _I better shelve that conundrum, for now;; I've got more important things to worry about, now, than figuring out Cobar's angle in all of this, like finding a neutral place for us to meet up with and keeping this away from the rest of the gang. With as much free time as I have, now, it's doubtful I'll need to be too careful with my movements, even around Nicole, but there's still the Legion's schedule to work around. I just hope the place I have in mind for our meetings is close enough for Cobar to get to, undetected. _With that, he pulled into the street leading to his home, grateful to have returned just before anyone of note was awake to recognize him coming in.

The following week was a blur of activity as Rotor and Cobar struggled to keep each other appraised of their situation; Rotor had located an old Freedom Fighter outpost near where he first met Cobar on the outskirts of old Megaopolis, recently abandoned due to the attack on Knothole, while Cobar kept Rotor informed on the progress he was making on the acquisition of an active bomb. Such an acquisition, as it turned out, was becoming far more difficult than either of them had realized; while Eggman had no problem with leaving fallen Legionnaires where they laid, they quickly found out that even death would activate the bombs, their design acting as a dead man's switch, automatically setting them off the instant neural activity to the cybernetics they were attached to was ceased. This rightfully disturbed Cobar; such a design would serve two purposes – eliminating useful evidence a grave-robbing enemy could use against the Legion, and creating suicide bombers in a pinch in case Eggman lost the war. As a result, he was only able to salvage enough fragments of the bomb from various fallen comrades to create a crude replica.

Rotor's task of setting up the outpost was much easier, by comparison; it was a simple task to transfer some of his more portable equipment to the bunker without anyone noticing, and with a quick check to make sure the supplies within were still good, he got to work setting things up for his next meeting with Cobar. Sadly, the bunker didn't have a connection to the network, and Rotor decided it would be too dangerous for him to set one up, so he forewent it in favor of the basics: circuit testers, diagnostic tools, program descramblers, and other high-tech equipment he felt he needed to get the bombs disabled. It was a long, arduous process, made even more pressing when he learned about the dead man switch capabilities of the bombs, but soon he had everything he needed to collaborate with Cobar on what he dubbed "Operation: Log Off".

Once that was set up, it was only a matter of time before their meetings were underway; every week, at a predetermined date, Rotor and Cobar would sneak out of their respective homes late at night and meet up at the bunker, where they'd spend 24 hours working on the bombs before parting the next night. The day was never the same, and they were careful never to spend more than their allotted time there, so as to avoid suspicion from both ends. Nevertheless, it turned out to be quite an accommodating situation for both of them; the bunker was close enough that Cobar could slip in and out without detection easily, and Rotor was able to bluff his way past the token questioning he got from his friends about his whereabouts by saying he was busy with projects elsewhere. In fact, the only one who really got suspicious of Rotor's movements was Nicole, who monitored his conversations on "Mobian Tailraisers" and his comings and goings from the city closely, but she knew Rotor well enough not to question his departure from the city too deeply, and Rotor – knowing full well of Nicole's monitoring, convinced Cobar to not discuss any progress they made on the bombs over the website, out of fear of being discovered.

However, things came to a head during one visit: after a long couple of hours struggling to piece together and crack the programming to the damaged bomb, Rotor suddenly slammed his hands down on the desktop in frustration and cursed under his breath. "Damnit! That sick psycho really has made a mess of things, this time..."

Cobar, busy tinkering around with the model he made, looked up at the walrus in startled concern. "What is it this time, Rote? Another firewall blocking your path?"

Rotor shook his head. "No, just...from what I can tell, the encryption is so badly fragmented and garbled, it's impossible for me to sort out without actually gaining access to Eggman's computer directly. It's almost as if he was out of his mind when he was designing this thing..."

Cobar gave a thin smirk at that comment, noting the irony in it. "I don't doubt that he was, but we've got to keep at it. There's gotta be something he missed that we can exploit."

Rotor nodded and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not usually one to be pessimistic, Cobar, but I'm starting to think we're chasing after a hopeless cause, here. It seems like each time we manage to crack an algorithm, bypass a firewall or subvert an encryption, there's always five more waiting for us, taunting us with our wasted efforts."

"And this circuitry isn't revealing much of itself, either, I'm afraid," Cobar concurred, dourly. "I've managed to isolate a few possibilities of connections we could cut to disable the bombs, but there's no way I can determine which is the right one, at this time. I have to wonder what possessed Eggman to come up with such a devious device..."

Rotor shrugged, and stretched, wincing as his back protested at the action. "I'm not sure, but you're right, we have to keep trying. I just wish I knew where to go from here..." Suddenly his back flinched, sending a shockwave of pain through his system, causing him to grit his teeth in agony. Cobar, noticing this, abandoned his work, for the moment, and ran over to the walrus, placing his hands gingerly on Rotor's shoulders in concern. Before he could speak, Rotor waved him off, rubbing the back of his neck to try and soothe the pain. "It's nothing, just an old war wound I've learned to live with. Don't worry about it."

To Rotor's surprise, Cobar batted his hand away and moved his own hands up to the walrus' neck, starting a long, careful massage that seemed to ease things. "You've never mentioned this to me, before. How did you get it?"

Rotor looked up at Cobar, wanting to protest, but seeing the look of concern on his face drained any argument he had away from him. Sighing, he shrugged and made himself comfortable, leaning into the massage. "It was during Eggman's assault on Knothole. I was in my lab, working with a friend of mine on something, when the ceiling started to come down from the bombardment. He was in the way of one of the falling debris, so I pushed him out of the way, and..."

"...and took the hit yourself," Cobar finished, frowning. "I can imagine how much it would've hurt, and from the looks of it, it hadn't healed up as it should."

The walrus shook his head. "No, it didn't. Fortunately there wasn't any spinal damage, but I was forced to wear a neck brace for a good couple of weeks, and the muscles there are still a bit on the weak side and prone to spazzing out whenever I overexert myself. I've learned to live with it, but needless to say I won't be entering any weight-lifting tournaments, any time soon."

Cobar hummed to himself, as well, and folded his arms. "Why haven't you had someone taken a look at the cause of your spasms, yet?"

Rotor shrugged and sat back, being careful not to inflame the damaged nerves, again. "I dunno; I was told that most of the damage was healed and that there was little else the doc could do to fix me up without technological help."

Cobar nodded, knowing where Rotor was leading this. "You mean the nanites in your city. Why didn't you have them injected into you to fix the problem?"

"I didn't think they were needed, and to be honest... strong moral convictions prevented me from agreeing to it, in any case."

Cobar couldn't believe that. "What moral convictions could hinder your own health, Rote?"

Rotor shook his head, trying to deflect the question. "I don't want to get into it, okay? Let's just say that previous incidents involving the nanites convinced me it would be a bad idea to inject me with them."

Cobar nodded, realizing Rotor wasn't going to say more if pressed. "Okay, fair enough. Still, that doesn't mean I can't help you out with it, if you wish me to."

Rotor tapped his finger on the desktop. "You offering to do surgery on me? Why?"

Cobar shrugged. "I've had some small experience with fixing such problems, as you are well aware of. It'll be easy for me to whip up a small implant that'll help ease the pain of the weakened nerves and keep them from spazzing out on you. It'll be your choice, but honestly, I don't want to see you suffer with this any more than you already have."

There was a long pause as Rotor contemplated Cobar's offer; he had gained a lot of trust with the Echidna in the past couple of weeks, working closely with him on the bomb project and the Echidna had done very little to get in his proverbial pants, or on his bad side. In fact, he almost seemed to go out of his way to make Rotor comfortable around him, doing very little if anything to force his trust. Logically, there was no reason not to trust him now as there was to trust him back then, but something stopped him. The prospect of getting implants put into him – even if it was for purely benign medical purposes – turned him off and made him worry that Cobar was trying to turn him into his idea of a Legion ally. Weighing his options, he came to one inescapable conclusion, and – praying to the gods he wasn't making a mistake – nodded his consent to the procedure.

The procedure, as it turned out, took a couple of hours; one hour for Cobar to whip up the necessary implant, and another for him to install it into the damaged area of Rotor's neck. During the installation, Cobar had Rotor lie down on one of the beds in the bunker, his head craned downward to give him better access to the damaged nerves. The implant at first scared Rotor with its obviousness; though relatively small, it was still a blatant knob of metal that would be sticking out of his neck, almost like a smaller version of the knob sticking out of Cobar's head. Cobar tried to assure him it wouldn't be that noticeable, especially with his coat on, but Rotor wasn't buying it. However, he had little choice in the matter; he had agreed to the surgery, and he couldn't fault the size of the implant given what they had to work with. He just hoped it would be worth it.

The surgery, surprisingly, was relatively painless and resulted in much smaller amounts of blood than he thought it would. It still stung, but not nearly as much as he thought it would. _Then again,_ Rotor thought to himself, as Cobar made the last incisions that would finish up the surgery, _he does have experience in this matter, so I shouldn't be surprised that he's able to make it as painless as possible._ With that, Cobar bandaged up the implant to give it time to heal, and instructed Rotor to take it easy for the next couple of days...which meant he wasn't going anywhere, for the time being. "If the implant gets jostled around too much," the Echidna warned, "you could wind up paralyzed." That was something Rotor didn't like; he had only expected to stay the night at the bunker, not days, and he expected to be missed if he didn't return.

Cobar, noticing the concern on Rotor's face, sat down next to the prone walrus and traced a hand down his back. "What are you worried about, Rote?"

Rotor blinked and looked up at the Echidna, not realizing he was sulking. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Cobar. I was just thinking..."

"You're worried about how your absence will be handled back at New Mobotropolis, aren't you?"

Rotor nodded. "I know I need to take it easy while the implant heals, but if I don't get back home tomorrow, I'm sure Nicole or the other Freedom Fighters will start worrying about me."

Cobar nodded back, his hand idly landing on Rotor's rump. As he thought, his hand started patting the fat rumpcheeks absently, causing a small shudder of pleasure in the walrus. "If only there was a way to contact your friends and let them know you'll be gone. Too bad you chose not to put in a connection to the network in here; we could've easily simulated a session on 'Mobian Tailraisers' for your friends to intercept or something." He grinned as Rotor glanced back at him, incredulously. "Oh, c'mon, now, it's not like it's a secret that your city's computer is monitoring the website."

Rotor hummed to himself in disturbed wonderment. "How did you find the site, anyway? I thought Nicole and I secured the network thoroughly when we set it up."

"Not as thoroughly as you thought, I'm afraid," Cobar smirked, mischievously. "Actually, it was quite by accident that I found it; I was scanning through Eggman's network, trying to find a backdoor to one of his more secure computer terminals, when I stumbled upon your spiked network. It wasn't much at first, just an aberration in the coding, but it was noticeable enough that a more thorough examination revealed the nature of the spike. From there, it was rather simple for me to worm my way in and secure myself into the network."

That startled Rotor greatly. "Wow, was it that easy to hack into our spike? Then why hasn't Eggman or the other Legionnaires tried it, yet?"

"They never got a chance," Cobar responded, smugly. "My connection has multiple firewalls backing it, which got transferred to your spike when I worked it into it. I'm assuming it helped hide the spike from the rest of Eggman's network."

"I can see that. I guess I should be thankful for small favors." Rotor stretched and looked back, staring at the hand that was tapping his ass. Cobar, not knowing what he was doing, followed Rotor's eyes curiously and turned red as he realized where his hand was and what it was doing. Rotor just smiled and wiggled his rump, teasingly. "I guess you can't keep yourself off of it, can you, Cobar?"

Cobar stammered a little as he found himself floundering for a response. He wasn't intending on getting frisky with the walrus, but now that he was noticed he couldn't help but realize Rotor was in a perfect position to be ravished by him. Still, he tried to keep his libido in check as he slid his hand away from the walrus' meaty rump. "My apologies, Rotor. I didn't realize..."

Rotor just chuckled and wiggled his butt some more. "Don't worry about it, Cobar. We've both been at this for too long, and it looks like you need some release. If you want to indulge, just ask."

Cobar cleared his throat nervously and shook his head, not wanting to take advantage of Rotor like that. "N-no, that's alright. Why don't we talk about something else, instead?"

Rotor frowned at the declining of his invitation, but nodded and rolled onto his side, being careful not to jostle the implant as he did so. "Alright, then. What would you like to discuss?"

The Echidna folded his arms in thought. "Well, I'm sure you have more questions about me, and I don't know as much about you as I'd like, so why don't we just shoot each other random inquiries and see where they lead us?"

"Sounds fair. Why don't you start? Anything you'd like to ask me, I'll try my best to answer."

Cobar nodded and hummed, thoughtfully. "First of all, what inspired you to make 'Mobian Tailraisers'? If I remember correctly, you said that turtle friend of yours whose videos are featured on the site helped with that..."

Rotor's frown deepened, not liking the question he was asked. "I...don't really want to talk about it. It's...it's a bit too painful for me..."

"...You lost him, didn't you?" Cobar asked, putting two and two together. "In some sort of incident?"

Rotor blinked in surprise at that. "How did you guess?"

Cobar shrugged. "The way you acted with the questions about him made it pretty obvious. I'm also betting it had something to do with the attack on Knothole? Or maybe the nanites you're so afraid of?" Before Rotor could respond, Cobar held up a hand, interrupting the walrus. "Remember? You mentioned your friend in the attack and an incident involving nanites. Odds were that one of them was involved in your friend being lost. So, what happened?"

Sighing, caught, Rotor shrugged and laid back, his frown deepening even more. "It was ADAM."

"ADAM..." Cobar repeated, hints of confusion and recognition tainting his voice. "What about him?"

"Hmm? What do you know of ADAM?" Rotor retorted, catching onto Cobar's tone of voice.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing. Just... I think I recognized the name from somewhere, likely when I was hacking into Eggman's network. It's nothing."

Rotor's frown became a scowl, now. "It's more than just nothing, Cobar. That sick piece of software cost me a good friend."

"Oh, I see..." Cobar looked down, a little ashamed at his flippant attitude toward ADAM's name. "I apologize. I didn't know..."

"It's not your fault, Cobar, it was mine. I was duped by my own ego into thinking I could overstretch my abilities for the betterment of Knothole."

Cobar blinked in puzzlement at Rotor's sudden self-criminalization. "You, duped by ego? I have a hard time believing that."

The walrus shook his head. "It's true. During last year, when Sonic was thought missing, I was called in to supply more and more projects to help fortify the Freedom Fighters and Knothole in general. I was even in charge of the greatest scientific minds in our group, at one point, a sort of 'Brain Trust', if you will."

"So, what happened?"

"ADAM happened. He took over two projects we were working on, and devastated Knothole with it. One of them even cost that friend of mine his life trying to stop it."

"Oh..." Cobar sat and thought about that, before continuing. "Well, that's ADAM's fault, not yours. You didn't know he was going to take over things."

The walrus continued to shake his head, unbelieving. "But if I wasn't so blind and drunk by the popularity I was given with those projects..."

The Echidna sighed and placed a hand on Rotor's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Rotor, hon, listen to me. I don't think things would've been much different. You did what you were called to do, and I don't believe for a second that you were drunk with power or prestige. No one could've foreseen what happened, I don't think, so you can't be faulted for lack of foresight, and I don't think you could be faulted for doing as you were told. You did what you thought you had to do to protect your people, as we are now with mine. You cannot be held responsible if someone else decided to pervert that intent."

Rotor shrugged. "I guess... So, now that I answered your question, here's one from me. How do you know about ADAM?"

Cobar fidgeted in his seat and looked away. "It's...nothing you should concern yourself about."

"Cobar..."

"Fine. I assume you know of Eggman's Egg Grape Chamber?"

The walrus shuddered at the mere mention of the devices. "Yeah, I do. Nasty little piece of technology. Nearly got trapped in there during his siege on Knothole. Why do you ask?"

Cobar fell silent for a short time, not sure how to continue. "...It was used during the Dingoes' invasion of Echidnaopolis."

Rotor glared at Cobar, incredulous. "What?"

Cobar nodded, removing his hand from Rotor's shoulder to hug himself as memories of that day came flooding back to him. "That's part of why I was sent down here, to see if there was a way to counteract the devices the Dingoes were using to teleport my people to the thing. I witnessed second-hand how devastating the device was, and I tried to help, even managed to save a few of my people but...something was always in the way, watching, as if it knew I was hacking into its systems and was trying to block my every attempts."

After a few minutes to assimilate this confession, Rotor growled as he realized what that meant. "That sounds like ADAM, all right. He was primarily designed to take over all system functions in Eggman's computer network, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had surveillance on any vulnerable spots for hackers."

Cobar nodded, glad Rotor knew what he was talking about. "Anyway, to make a long story short, he almost caught me just as I had managed to teleport another group of Echidnas out of the Chambers. I wasn't able to program where they were to be sent before I had to cut my connection, so I don't know where they went or if they even survived the trip. If I wasn't so careless with my approach, so blinded by my need to save my people and just did my job..."

"...The people you saved might've likely been killed in those chambers," Rotor finished, half to himself as it dawned on him what could have been. "As you said, you can't be faulted for lack of foresight or preparation, and you were doing just as I was when I created my 'Brain Trust', doing what you could to protect your people. It sounds like we were both the victims of a very nasty living computer virus, nothing more, and we shouldn't beat ourselves up over what could have been or who was to blame for the end results."

Cobar quirked an eyebrow at the walrus, unsure of his words. "You seem very sure of yourself with that, now. Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Rotor shook his head. "I dunno. Usually, I'm more practical and pragmatic than I am, now. But...I think you're right, we shouldn't beat ourselves up over what we did or didn't do. We did what we had to do, and from what it sounds like, through no fault of our own did our attempts backfire. We...we shouldn't lose focus on why we did what we did, and who tried to thwart our efforts, not for what we did in the past, or what we're doing now. If we do, then we tarnish the memory of all that we've done, and who we're trying to protect, right?"

Cobar thought about Rotor's words for a few minutes before nodding, smiling at the wisdom behind them. "Yeah, you're right. It's just as the Grandmaster once said, if you're sincere in your efforts and honest about your intentions, even your greatest enemy will stand by you in your attempts. He learned that when Knuckles aided him in his plea for reunification a year ago, and it was one of the few lessons that stuck with me from him."

Rotor smiled and nodded, musingly. "Dimitri can be quite logical in his thinking, when he needs to be."

"Indeed. But enough of that, we've got more important things to worry about. Like making sure you're comfortable while the implant heals."

"Well, if that's the case..." Rotor smirked mischievously, reaching out to slide his hand over Cobar's bulge. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do to make myself comfortable..."

Cobar looked down at the walrus' groping hand and blushed, his voice stuttering in mild arousal. "R-rote, I d-don't think this is th-the best...time..."

"Why not?" Rotor asked, giving the Echidna a wry smile as he continued to fondle Cobar's bulge. "Like you said, I need to relax while the implant heals, and you need a break from working on the bombs. And don't tell me you've not wanted this blubbery butt all to yourself for a while, now."

Cobar frowned, trying desperately to stifle a blush as his arousal grew from Rotor's touch. "But if you jostle that implant too much..."

Rotor smirked, rolling back onto his stomach and spreading his legs to show off his puckered anus. "Cobar, you've seen my videos. I'm usually the 'sit back and enjoy the ride' sort of lover, if you know what I mean. I don't think getting in a little frisky time would hurt much."

Cobar moaned a little at Rotor's touch, but tried to stay resolute. "Th-that may be, but I p-prefer to not take any...chances... " With that, he gently pushed Rotor's hand away, giving it a pat as he smiled apologetically to the walrus.

Frowning, Rotor complied with the intent of Cobar's gesture, sighing to himself as he gently rolled back onto his side. "Well, in that case, what else should we do?"

Cobar moved to say something, but sputtered, unsure of how to respond. Indeed, the more he thought about what else they could do, the less things came to him, until he finally sighed and shook his head, defeated. Rotor, seeing this, shrugged and resumed his groping of the Echidna's crotch. "Exactly. With me stuck resting up and the bombs at a standstill for now, there's nothing else we can do to pass the time. Besides, this is something I'm sure both of us have been wanting to do for a long time, and as may be obvious, I'm certainly not adverse to the idea."

Again the Echidna moaned, trying to think of something, anything to deter the horny walrus from his intended task. "I-I suppose, b-but your implant..."

Rotor smiled and shrugged, rolling back onto his belly. "We can take it slow so not to jostle it, and as I said, I'm usually the "sit back and enjoy the ride" kind of partner. I can guarantee you that things will be alright, so long as you don't do something to go overboard with our play."

Cobar, flustered, stammered for a few more moments, his mind going blank of everything but the walrus' hand on his groin. Finally, unable to stymie the growing arousal building up within him, he gave in and nodded, slipping off his coat to signify his acceptance of the situation. "Alright, fine, we'll do this, but don't blame me if you get hurt with your implant with this." As he tossed his jacket away and started undoing the buckles of his overalls, Cobar tilted his head in thought, staring at Rotor curiously. "What's got you so frisky all of the sudden, if I may ask?"

The walrus shrugged and spread his legs again, taking his hand off of Cobar's groin to tuck it under his chin as he made himself comfortable. "I'm not sure, honestly. Usually, surgery doesn't make me this horny. At any rate, I don't think it matters, now; What does matter, right now, is us enjoying ourselves with each other. Now, what would you like to do with me?"

Cobar hummed as he stood up, allowing his overalls to fall in a heap around his ankles. Already, his cock was peaking out of its sheath in anticipation of the fun to come, and as he stroked his hand down Rotor's back and over his bulbous butt, it started growing harder and longer. He had exactly the idea for what kind of fun he could get into with the walrus, but he wasn't sure whether Rotor would take to it or not... "Well, since you're such a laid-back kind of guy, why don't you do just that – lay down on your back, ass up and spread."

Rotor looked at the Echidna, curiously. "Okay, but I dunno what..."

"Just trust me, hon," Cobar smiled, reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll like it."

Shrugging, Rotor did as he was told, carefully rolling onto his back and using his legs to prop his rump up as much as possible, using his hands to spread his cheeks as far as he could. Cobar could see Rotor's sheath swelling in his own anticipation of what the Echidna was planning, and he didn't plan on disappointing. Maneuvering himself to the foot of the bed, he laid down between Rotor's legs, using his hands to feel up the walrus' thighs and rump as he brought his muzzle up to beneath the walrus' heavy ballsac. Reaching around, Cobar started fondling Rotor's sheath with one hand as he took a deep, long lick along Rotor's perineum, from tailhole to the base of Rotor's ballsac. The walrus groaned at this, keeping as still as possible so as not to disturb the implant, feeling his sheath bulge in pleasure at the ministrations he was receiving. Pleased at the sound of Rotor's pleasure, Cobar continued his actions, licking along his taint gently, working his way more and more toward Rotor's tailhole with each lick.

Eventually, when he felt Rotor's cock start slipping out of its furry sleeve and harden to its full length, Cobar decided to strike; pressing his muzzle fully between the walrus' rumpcheeks, he started darting his tongue over Rotor's tailhole, nibbling and licking at the puckered bud of flesh with a skill that Rotor was surprised to see coming from the Echidna. Rotor's moans increased as he struggled not to squirm under Cobar's deft tonguing; never before had he felt such pleasure, feeling both unusual and delightful at the same time. Tightening his sphincter around Cobar's tongue, he reached down and gripped his now fully-unsheathed cock, stroking it slowly. Cobar, taking that as a sign to go further with the walrus, released control of Rotor's penis back to him, wrapping his arms around the walrus' hips to plunge his muzzle deeper into Rotor's ass crack, his tongue diving deeper into his tailhole.

Rotor, huffing in unexpected pleasure, looked down at the Echidna between his legs and smirked. "And why *pant* did you need me *gasp* to be on my back for this *moan* Cobar?"

Cobar grinned to himself and gave the walrus' ass another light slap, pulling away just long enough to answer. "You'll see soon enough, hon. For now, just enjoy the show."

Rotor, perplexed, nonetheless did as he was told, stroking himself in time with Cobar's tonguing. It was incredible, feeling something else than a long, hard probe stuffing his anus, and while he loathed to think of the consequences of being rimmed out, he was glad that he regularly cleaned himself back there, preventing his back passage from tasting too awful. Cobar didn't seem to mind, regardless, continuing to lap and nibble along the large, puckered hole greedily. Despite the pleasure he was getting, though, Rotor continued to mull over in his mind what Cobar was planning; they didn't bring any of their toys with them, so they couldn't do any play with them, and he wasn't exactly in the proper position for full-fledged fucking, and besides that, Cobar seemed more interested in rimming him out than doing any sort of other sexual activity, so why...

He got his answer when Cobar suddenly shifted his position under the walrus, slipping himself onto his back so his full face was shoved against Rotor's rump. Once he was in position, he pulled Rotor's feet underneath his armpits and, grabbing his thighs, began to pull gently, wedging his muzzle deeper into the crack of Rotor's ass. At first, Rotor didn't know what was going on, but as Cobar continued to tug on his thighs, he started to get the idea: he wanted Rotor to sit up and on his face. He didn't know how to react to that; he hadn't heard of such a fetish before, and he was slightly afraid that he would suffocate or even crush the poor Echidna underneath his bulk, but as the tugging got stronger and more urgent, he realized there wasn't going to be any way of wiggling his way out of this. Thinking fast, he looked behind him and, looking at the wall the head of the bed was laid flush against, got an idea; getting up, he positioned himself so he was half-leaning on the wall, reaching down to help pull Cobar underneath him for a proper face-sit. Once they were both in position, he eased himself down on Cobar's head, putting most of his weight on it while still leaning on the wall enough to give Cobar an out in case things went wrong.

That seemed to be enough for Cobar; murring happily, he started lapping hungrily against Rotor's anus, pressing his tongue and snout roughly against the puckered bud in an effort to get both in. Fortunately for him – and surprisingly for Rotor – the ring of flesh was supple and stretchy enough to give underneath the pressure and ministration, parting gently to slip Cobar's muzzle in up to the bridge of his glasses. That elicited a sharp gasp from Rotor, as he felt the muzzle slip into his back passage, filling him up as much as any of his toys. The added stimulation of Cobar's tongue slavering all over his inner walls just compounded the pleasure, and Rotor realized just why Cobar wanted to do this. Bracing himself against the wall, he started jerking off hard, the head of his cock bumping against that of Cobar's now fully-extended penis with each stroke. Cobar, feeling this, reached down to start stroking himself, as well, deftly controlling the rod of flesh so it rubbed sensually against Rotor's own cock. They continued to duel with their cocks like this for a few minutes, before Cobar's cockhead suddenly caught on the lip of Rotor's urethra, sending a shiver of pleasure through Rotor's spine. Instinctively, he thrust forward, shoving Cobar's cockhead deeper into his urethra until it was wedged halfway in. To his partial dismay, the cock couldn't be forced any deeper into his own penis, but in retrospect, he figured that was for the best; while he had heard of urethral sounding and cock-fucking, he wasn't quite ready for it, yet.. Still, with their cocks locked together like this, he decided to make the best of it and started stroking their combined members in one long stroke, anticipating blowing each other's load into their own penis.

They continued like this for quite a while, seemingly hours as they lost all sense of time amongst the sea of pleasure they were engulfed in. It was a constant cycle of ecstasy; Cobar, loving the face-sitting he was experiencing, continued to fuck Rotor's tailhole with his tongue and muzzle, which in turn caused Rotor to stroke their linked cocks together, which in turn stirred Cobar to dive deeper into the walrus' puckered anus. After a good 15 minutes of this cyclic stimulation, both Mobians came at once, their cocks exploding with several ounces of cum. The pressure was too much for the seal caused by their linked penises to hold, and they separated, spraying each other down with their gooey load. It was the most pleasure Rotor had ever felt in his entire life, and as his torso was coated with sticky cream, he wished it would never end. But, end it did, their orgasms ebbing after a good 10 minutes, and Rotor, exhausted from the intense release, slumped fully onto Cobar's head, too dazed to notice. It took another 20 minutes for Rotor to fully recover, but by that time Cobar wasn't moving. Realizing what was going on, he looked down and sat back up, moving himself off of Cobar's head to try and assess the situation.

There, underneath him, was Cobar, his face caked in clear anal juices, fast asleep and even snoring a little. As he felt the pressure of Rotor's ass lift off of him, he mumbled something to the effect of not wanting to be pulled out of his den, and instinctively started tugging on Rotor's hips, trying to get him to sit back down on him. Rotor, confused, did the opposite, crawling off of the Echidna to look down at Cobar with a quizzical eye. Cobar continued to sleep and mumble under his breath, shivering a little like he was cold as he continued to search for the warmth of Rotor's anus. The whole thing would be humorous to Rotor if he knew what Cobar was talking about. Sighing in mild frustration, he reached down and gently shook Cobar's shoulder, trying to wake him up. It took a couple of shakes to finally rouse the Echidna from his slumber, and when he looked up at Rotor's confused visage, he blinked and blushed, realized what he was doing.

"Oh, Rote! Um... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

Rotor just smiled wryly and squatted down next to the Echidna, patting him on the shoulder in reassurance. "It's okay, Cobar. Just, what in the heck did we do?"

Cobar blushed harder and sat up, wiping some anal slime from his glasses. "Well, it's just something I wanted to do with you ever since I saw you. I've seen some of the comments made to you, wanting you to plant your ass on people's muzzles, so..."

"You wanted to do that with me, as well..." Rotor finished, a little annoyed. He didn't want Cobar to be like the rest of the Mobians on the site, just lusting after his body, and while he was certain that wasn't the case, that admission showed he still shared some of the lustings the others did toward him. "Well, I have to say, it was unusual, but good, too. But what was that you were doing, afterward? It seemed like you were regressing or something..."

Cobar blinked and smiled, sheepishly, as he remembered what Rotor was talking about. "Oh, don't worry about that, it's nothing. Just, well... me being an Echidna and all..."

It took a few minutes for Rotor to put two and two together, but once he did, eh laughed heartily. "Ah, with the underground dens and my rump and whatnot. I see."

Cobar nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for scaring you, but you know the old saying; you can't kill an Echidna by burying them – or in this case, smothering them. It did kinda remind me of the caves the Legion used for their headquarters, being so warm and damp and whatnot. No offense meant; your rump's just so good to snuggle into."

Rotor nodded and hugged Cobar warmly. "It's okay. Just, next time you decide to do something like this, let me know in advance, alright?"

Cobar nodded back. "Will do." He looked down at himself, noting the creamy slime that was covering both of them. "Maybe we should get cleaned up, huh? Got a shower anywhere in here?"

"Yeah, it's in the back. Mind if I join you?"

Cobar grinned wickedly and teased Rotor with a "come hither" flick to his chin. "I thought you'd never ask..."

At the ruins of Cobar's old house, Lien-Da was snooping around, trying to find any leads to who the mysterious benefactor that was helping him was. It had taken quite a while for her to find out the location of Cobar's hideout, hacking into Dimitri's personal transmissions and sifting through the code for the origin coordinates of his talks with Cobar, but it finally paid off... or she thought it did, until she found the wrecked rubble that once held his living quarters. At first, she thought it was a dead end, the only clue to Cobar's mysterious partner gone in a flash of explosives, but she decided a more cursory examination would be in order to see if there were any clues to who was there and why they were there. For the most part, the bombs destroyed a good chunk of everything, including the transmission nodes that Cobar used to talk with his mysterious benefactor, but there was enough there to figure out something, she was sure of that.

Digging through the rubble, she took out anything she thought held evidence of the benefactor's presence; a device here, a bit of food there, a stained tile or a piece of furniture that could've been used by the benefactor. She was about to give up, taking what she thought was useful back to the Legion labs for analysis, when suddenly she found it: the futon that Rotor had slept in, badly damaged and singed, but still intact, with strands of fur and a large stain where Rotor had his wet dream. Taking out a scanner from her belt, she waved the device over the fur and stain and confirmed that it had a different DNA pattern than Cobar, though due to the damage was unable to tell just who that individual was. Smiling in wicked glee, she called over a few of the Legionnaires in the area and ordered them to take the futon and the rest of the items she had singled out back to base, giving them strict orders not to inform the Grandmaster of their discovery. _I've got your scent, little needlemole,_ she thought to herself, ruefully. _I'll find out your secrets soon enough, and when I do, you will be mine..._

Cobar looked back at Rotor as he redid the buckles on his overalls, brushing it down of wrinkles as he finished getting dressed. The shower had been rather pleasant, full of teasing gropes and sensual kisses that let them know how much they appreciated one-another. As he continued to stare at the walrus as he got dressed, himself, Cobar reminisced about the past couple of months and how their relationship had turned out. _I never would've guessed something like this would happen,_ he thought to himself, dreamily. _Months ago I would've been sure that, had he found out I was a legionnaire, he would've turned me in, but now look at us, getting dressed after having one of the most intense sex sessions we've had in a long time. I think I could get used to this... should future events permit it..._

Smiling at the walrus as he turned to look at him, Cobar placed a hand on his back and led him back to the main room, the indication clear: now that they were refreshed and relaxed, they should get back to work. Nodding, the walrus returned the gesture and went back to his computer, typing out a few things on it to reopen the signal files he was working on while Cobar went back to tinkering with the bomb's circuitry. Tapping his fingers on the desk in thought, Rotor reached back to rub the base of his neck, daintily feeling around the implant, only to stop as an idea occurred to him. "... Why don't we try bypassing the bombs, altogether?"

Cobar looked up and back from his project to stare at Rotor. "What do you mean, Rote?"

"Well, just as I said; why don't we make some sort of device that can circumvent the circuits of the bombs, entirely?" He called up the schematics of the bomb and called Cobar to him, pointing at several circuits along the edge of the bomb when the Echidna came over. "These are the circuits connecting the bombs to the implants, right? Right now, they monitor the digital feed between the implant and the nervous system of the Legionnaire. If we can tap into that connection and reroute it to create a feedback loop..."

"... then we can trick the bombs into thinking they're still connected to the implant and detach then before they have a chance of figuring out what's going on," Cobar finished, musingly. "But what about the trigger mechanism? I'm betting Eggman has a way of remote-detonating the bombs..."

"True, but if the device we create works as intended, it'll take care of that, too; it'll completely reroute the signals going to the trigger mechanism, like blocking a surveillance camera with a recording."

Cobar hummed in cautious contemplation before nodding. "It just might work; the device will have to be surreptitious enough to not be detected, but complex enough to allow for the rerouting. The only device I can think of for that is..." His eyes grew wide in delight. "... the mind chips of the Legion. They were specifically designed to handle the mental faculties of their owners. If I can duplicate those chips..."

Rotor nodded, smiling in hopeful optimism. "Do it; I'll get busy working on the programming for the chips, in the meantime."

Cobar smiled back, returning to his station. "Let's just hope this works; the connections will have to remain open in order to fool the bombs into thinking they're still monitoring, and if we do something wrong with either the programming or the routing, we could wind up blowing the bombs up, ourselves."

"I know. It'll be tricky, but it's the best chance we have at this. But it's getting late, so let's shelve this for right now and continue on it when we get back to your respective homes, okay?"

Cobar nodded. "Alright, and in the meantime, I'll tell the Grandmaster what we've come up with. I'm sure he'll be thrilled on our – I mean, on _my_ – progress." He said that last part with a smirk and a wink, letting Rotor know their secret was still safe from the Legion. "Rotor? Thanks, again, for everything."

Rotor smiled and got up, walking over to the echidna to hug him tight. "It's no problem, Cobar. Just don't keep me in the dark about these things again, okay?"

Cobar nodded again, purring at the hug. "No problem. I'm just afraid that, after this, we may have to keep on sneaking out to see each other, again."

"That might not be possible, if all goes well."

"Why not?"

Rotor's smile widened. "The Freedom Fighters are planning on an insurrection against the Eggdome within the next couple of days; if we can get these chips out to the Legion before then, we can have them aid us in the battle and overthrow Eggman in one stroke."

Cobar blinked, startled at this news. "Why didn't you tell me about this, hon?"

Rotor shrugged. "I didn't want to get your hopes up, honestly; the plan had just recently been approved, and we don't know if it'll succeed or not, but if we can free the Legion from Eggman's control, I know it'll succeed."

Cobar nodded, thinking deeply about what Rotor said. "I can see that, but what will that mean for us?"

"Well, if the coup is successful and the Legion gets freed, we could get them transferred to Albion and you and I could see each other a lot more."

Cobar smiled, imagining the possibility. "I'd like that, but we shouldn't get too comfortable with the idea; we need to get the Legion free, first. Until then, hon..." With that, he kissed Rotor on the lips, gently, before slipping into the back room. Rotor, blushing at the kiss, watched as Cobar started getting on his Legionnaire garb, nodding silently to himself before turning to gather his stuff up for the day.

Outside of the city ruins, Lien-Da was staring into Knothole Forest, a smile of grim satisfaction on her lips. She had came up empty with the DNA scans she took of the objects she confiscated from Cobar's destroyed home, the sequencing too damaged to give her much of anything to work with; she knew it was a marine mammal, and a purple one at that, but beyond that, nothing. It wasn't until she took another crack at hacking into Dimitri's messages to Cobar that she managed to find her link; a signal, leading out of the city and into the forest, to a burrow nigh-invisible to all but those who knew where it was. She could only guess what it was and why Cobar would go there, but from the evidence she could gather, her guesses were as good as gold.

So she waited, for hours, observing the mound for any hint of Cobar or his mysterious benefactor. At a few points, she started questioning her evidence and thought about leaving, but she stayed, determined to make sure she was right. Eventually, late in the night, just as she was about to give up and go home for good, she heard what sounded like a car starting up and taking off. As she looked up, she could see the headlights of a jeep driving off – a very, very familiar jeep, from what she could tell in the darkness. Smiling to herself in delight, she continued to observe the mound until another figure emerged, this one wearing the traditional outfit of a Legionnaire – Cobar, she suspected.

As Cobar left for home, Lien-Da could hear him mumble under his breath, talking to someone – Dimitri – about the day's activities. She didn't bother to follow him home; she had all the info she needed. _So, our little needlemole is conspiring with the enemy to save us, is he? How sweet, how... tragic._ She cackled to herself as she left for home herself, planning how this news could benefit her.

The creation of the chips were enough to get both Rotor and Cobar excited about the outcome of the war; the tests they did with their prototype showed vast promise, and Cobar was eager to get their data to Dimitri for mass-production. In a show of premature adulation, Cobar suggested they get together one last time before the invasion to celebrate their efforts and enjoy themselves. Rotor, too giddy with their progress to question the logic behind such an act, wholeheartedly agreed and set up a time and list of objects to bring with them for the occasion.

As Cobar was busy packing up his stuff, he turned on his connection to Dimitri, letting him know about the good news...and suddenly dropped everything when he saw Lien-Da smirking evilly back at him. "Lien-Da? But, how did you...?"

"Please," she crooned, venomously. "Like it was hard for you to hide your conversations with our 'esteemed' Grandmaster."

Cobar frowned, not liking where this was leading. "What are you doing on this connection, Kommissar? This is strictly between me and the Grandmaster."

"I know, which is why I hacked into it. You see, I have a proposition for you..."

"Proposition?" Cobar growled in disbelief. "No offense, Kommissar, but if I've learned anything from the Grandmaster about propositions, these past couple of months, it's that it's not good to trust them, even from you."

Lien-Da's grin widened wickedly with forbidden knowledge. "... That's not what I heard about you, or were my eyes just teasing me when I saw you consorting with the enemy, the other day?"

Cobar blinked as the implications of the Kommissar's words sunk in, only to be struck dumb by their impact. "... How did you..."

"I have my ways, little needlemole," Lien-Da whispered. She crossed her fingers underneath her chin, her grin growing positively psychotic as she watched Cobar squirm. "Now, if you don't want Dimitri or – heaven forbid – that great big tub of lard we have to work for to know about your little trysts, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and side with me when the chips are down and the Legion is ready to defect."

"You wouldn't..." Cobar muttered in horror, silently kicking himself for being so careless with his interaction with Rotor. "Do you know all of the work we've done for the Legion? The sweat and blood and tears we put into those chips?"

"Which is why I'm giving you this chance to join me instead of reporting you, silly. You've been doing good work, and it would be a shame to lose someone like you. I could even let you keep working with that walrus friend of yours, if you'd like, but only if you stop worshiping that rusting old fool and side with me."

Cobar just stared at the Kommissar for a good couple of minutes, before finally answering. "... You sick little witch. You think that by threatening me like that, I'd be willing to side with you? Where's the Grandmaster? What have you done to him, Kommissar?"

"Nothing, yet, whelp," Lien-Da snarled, annoyed with Cobar's defiance. She glanced back, seemingly looking to see if someone was spying on her, before speaking again. "He's... boxed in with his work on your chips. And he'll stay that way if you don't do what I say; if not, you, he, and that little Freedom Fighter of yours will all be crushed under my new regime, mark my words..."

That was all he could take; with a shriek of rage, Cobar snapped, his eyes burning holes of hate into the Kommissar's image. "Keep dreaming, that's all you've been doing for the past years. Your title no longer suits you, I'm afraid, Kommissar. I don't fear you like you wish others to, and I don't care if you do tell Eggman about me. It matters not, in the end. Now, if you excuse me, I've got more pertinent matters to concern myself with. Cobar, out."

As Cobar shut down the transmission, Lien-Da simply smiled at herself, glancing back at the box she had stuffed Dimitri into. Giggling at her deception, she returned to the computer, typing up a photo of both Cobar and Rotor to stare as she mentally signaled to the rest of the Legion a single order: "Boys, Operation: Log Off is about to take its final phase. Be ready..."

Later that day, Cobar arrived at the bunker, having packed up all of his stuff and blown up his last place, once again in order to keep anyone from tracking him. The thoughts of what Lien-Da had told him still weighed heavily on his mind, but he shelved them once he entered the bunker; now wasn't the time to worry Rotor about petty stuff like idle threats made by the Kommissar, now was a time to celebrate their coming freedom. Still, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder on the way to the bunker, paranoia creeping in the back of his mind.

Once inside, though, he began to relax; no one had followed him, no more transmissions were made by Lien-Da threatening him. Sighing in relief, he took off his jacket and started unbuckling his overalls as he made his way into the main chambers, anticipating greeting Rotor with his nudity in a show of teasing lust. To his dismay, however, he found the main chambers empty... or so he thought. Looking around, he barely missed a series of dark figures slipping between the shadows and ducking behind secluded corners of the room, as if trying to keep from being found. To him, it seemed like he was all alone in the bunker.

_Drat,_ Cobar thought to himself, disappointedly, as he stepped out of his drooping overalls. _Seems like I'm early. So much for my surprise... or maybe not..._He walked over to one of the beds in the chamber and passed his hand over it, feeling the silky smoothness of the sheets beneath his fingers. "Perhaps I can make the most of this development..." he said to himself, wistfully, thinking of all of the naughty things he could do with the bed in anticipation of Rotor's arrival.

He never got the chance to try them out, though.

Unbeknownst to him, one of the shadowy figures rose up behind him and aimed a wicked rifle-like device at him, taking aim at the back of his neck before letting loose with a bolt of plasma with a near-imperceptible *zap!* Cobar was oblivious to the figure or his attack until he felt the plasma bolt struck him, sending a shockwave throughout every nerve of his body. With a moan of subdued agony, he fell over onto the bed, collapsing in a heap as he fell unconscious. Seeing her prey fall, the figure – Lien-Da – stepped out of the shadows and shouldered her weapon, grinning wickedly to herself as she mentally ordered her troops to engage step two of their plan. "Indeed, we shall..."

Rotor drove up to the bunker in his jeep, a wide smile of satisfaction and anticipation on his lips. The preparation on the Freedom Fighter's assault on the Eggdome was going smoothly, and Cobar had informed him that the disabler chips they had developed were being distributed throughout the Legion as they spoke. It was only a matter of time before things fell into place, Eggman was defeated, and the Legion was freed from the fat man's tyranny once and for all. He hummed happily to himself as he got out of the vehicle and, taking out his items from the back, made his way to the entrance of the bunker, expecting to have a great time with Cobar before the attack.

As he entered the bunker, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was inside; at first, he thought he had gotten there before Cobar had, but as he worked his way deeper into the building, his foot ran into the discarded clothing Cobar had left behind, letting him know that wasn't the case. His smile widening, he did the same, stripping off his jacket and belt as he entered the main chambers. Like the rest of the building, the chambers were darkened, and he could barely see inside; from what he could tell, there wasn't anyone there. Curious, the walrus stepped deeper into the chambers, feeling his way around the beds and tables that littered the area as he attempted to find his lover.

He found him in a private section of the bunker near the back of the chambers, giving the show of a lifetime; laying on his back, legs up and spread, he pumped the same double-dildo Rotor had seen him take in his edited videos into his ass, his erection bobbing painfully as he moaned in pleasure. Cobar seemed almost oblivious to the walrus as he entered, not even glancing up at him as he continued to pleasure himself with the toy. To one side, Cobar's laptop was situated, the light of its webcam blinking as it recorded every succulent moment of the echidna's self-ministrations. It wasn't until Rotor himself moaned at the sight, his own cock starting to grow firm from the scene, that Cobar seemed to notice him. Glancing back at his lover with half-lidded, almost hazy eyes, he gave Rotor a wink and licked his lips, seductively, before returning to his masturbation, quickening his pace for the finale. And what a finale it was! With one last push of the dildo in him, the echidna came, showering himself with his own spunk, slathering his belly, chest, and face with the white goo as he arched his back in ecstacy, trying to cram as much of the dildo as he could within him. The sight was spectacular, and almost made Rotor cum right then, as well, but he fortunately held back; he'd get his chance to have fun with the echidna, soon. Moaning his approval of the show, Rotor stepped toward Cobar and bent down, kissing the echidna on his cummy lips as his orgasm died down. The kiss was salty, but enjoyable, and as he licked his lips clean of spunk, he and Cobar smiled at each other, warmly, knowing this was just the beginning of their tryst.

"That was lovely, Cobar," Rotor murred, lustily.

Cobar nodded and kissed Rotor again. "Thanks. I'm sure the people on both of our websites will love that little show as much as you did."

Rotor nodded back and tapped a key on the keyboard, shutting the webcam down. "I'm sure they will. But for now, let's just have it be between us, shall we?"

Cobar nodded, almost as if in a daze, though Rotor didn't seem to catch on to that. "Indeed. We shouldn't share everything that we've been doing with our friends online, should we?" Getting up, Cobar dreamily moved aside and waved his hand toward where he was laying, offering Rotor his spot to relax. "Why don't you lay down and let me take some stress off of you before we begin?"

Rotor smiled and hugged the cum-covered Echidna, graciously, his hands moving down to Cobar's rump to feel the toy still wedged in between his cheeks. *Only if you use this to help relax me, love. I've been wanting a ride on one of your toys for a long time."

Cobar smiled back, the hazy look in his eyes never going away as he reached back and helped Rotor's hands feel him up. "That's why I started this, hon. You're going to get the ride of your life. Please, lay down..."

Rotor, too caught up in his own lusts to acknowledge Cobar's almost-drugged expression, did what he was told, carefully crouching down to lay on his belly. Once he was comfortable, Cobar stepped over Rotor's waist and straddled his rump, crouching down to to line up the free end of the dildo in his ass against Rotor's puckered tailhole. Scooping up some of his own semen for lube, he slickened up both the dildo and Rotor's passage and, once thoroughly slick, gently eased the toy into the orifice, smiling dazedly at Rotor's moans of ecstasy as the toy wormed its way into him. It took a few moments of tense easing, but eventually Rotor's and Cobar's asses bumped up against each other, the toy embedded halfway between them. Placing his hands on Rotor's shoulders, Cobar started rubbing his back, thrusting his hips up and down in time with his massage, working the toy in and out of both of their asses.

Both Mobians moaned at the feeling, Rotor more so at the sensual massage he was getting in addition to the reaming he was getting from the double dildo. They continued like this for a good couple of minutes, Rotor relaxing thoroughly at Cobar's ministrations, while Cobar continued to go through the motions, the dopey, droopy-eyed look on his face never going away. Once he was sure Rotor was fully distracted by his sexual massage, Cobar made his move; working his hands up toward Rotor's neck, he began working at the muscles around the implant he had given the walrus. Taking one of his hands away briefly, he reached over to his laptop and opened a secret compartment within it, pulling out an ovoid device of familiar design.

Rotor, noticing the strange movement of Cobar's arm, looked back to see what was up. "Hey, don't turn your webcam on, Cobar; this is supposed to be our playtime, remember?"

Cobar retracted his hand quickly, palming the device out of sight from Rotor as he returned to massaging his neck. "Don't worry, I'm not. I'm just getting something that'll help you relax a bit more..."

Rotor blinked a little at Cobar's tone, starting to realize something was up. "I think the massage you're giving to my back and butt are enough, silly Echidna."

Cobar smiled and leaned forward, giving Rotor a quick peck on the cheek. "Not that, it's just something I whipped up for your implant, something that'll help soothe you after having to work for such a long time with me..."

That snapped Rotor out of his stupor. "Something for my implant?" he repeated, curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise, hon, don't worry about it..." Cobar's tone and facial features never changed as he said that, worrying Rotor.

"No, I'd like to see it before you put it in. Is it something you got from the..." The walrus stopped right there, looking back at Cobar as the echidna reached down to install the device on the implant. Reaching up, he grabbed Cobar's hand, trying to see what the object was, only to feel the echidna jerk the appendage out of his grasp, sending the object flying as he lost control of it. As it clattered onto the ground, there was just enough light for Rotor to make out what it was: another bomb, with one of their chips installed on it. With eyes wide in shock over this revelation, Rotor looked back at Cobar, only to see the once dreamy-eyed Echidna now with a vicious scowl of disappointment and anger on his face. "Cobar... what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, hon..." Cobar whispered, before lunging forward, grabbing Rotor's wrists to pin them to the ground. "But my mistress said it would've been better for you to cooperate than to fight us..."

Rotor shrieked in surprise as he felt himself get pinned by the Echidna, not knowing what was going on or if he wanted to find out. Not in any position to do much of anything to get free, Rotor tried to think of how he could get out of this situation... and rolled onto his back, steamrolling Cobar underneath his bulk and stunning him long enough for the walrus to stand up and try to make a break for it. Unfortunately, the sound of a whip cracking and the sudden feeling of something snagging his ankle stopped Rotor in his tracks, as he tripped on a well-placed shot by Lien-Da's bullwhip. He fell hard, groaning in pain as his chin hit the floor, and rolled onto his back once again, too winded from the fall to do much of anything. As he stared up at Cobar, the lights in the room brightened, and he could see Lien-Da – as well as several members of the Dark Egg Legion – staring back at him.

Rotor grunted as he was tied to a pipe along the wall of the room, staring hatefully at Lien-Da and Cobar as they watched him. Lien-Da had a mixed smile-frown of satisfaction and disgust, while Cobar was a blank slate, not showing any sort of emotion whatsoever. It was clear to Rotor now that Cobar was under Lien-Da's influence, but as he sat there, unable to move, his nakedness being witnessed by several of the Legion – some of who were actually giggling and getting off on the situation – he felt a profound revulsion in the scenario. "What have yo done to Cobar, you witch? And why now, of all times? Don't you have any decency?"

Lien-Da smirked as she walked around the captive walrus, noticing his cock was still hard and throbbing, despite the humiliation he was going through. Taking out her whip, she took a couple light strokes against his member before snapping it quickly, sending a shockwave of pained pleasure through Rotor's system. "Believe me, my poguish, penis-polishing purple pinniped, if I had known you and my new scientist, here, were an item, I would've gladly let you finish before adding you to the team. It was you who decided to ruin the event."

Rotor winced in pain as he struggled to keep his composure after Lien-Da's assault on his nether regions. "But how did you find out about all this? And how are you controlling Cobar? Those chips were meant to save you!"

"And they did, don't worry about that," Lien-Da cooed, as graciously as she could. "The bombs are perfectly diffused by them, as you promised Dimitri. However, you messed up; by leaving the connections between bomb and implant open, you also left a back door that, with a little tweaking, I was able to utilize to mentally command anyone who was installed with one of the chips." She tsked Rotor as he groused at her, tapping her palm with her whip handle, impatiently. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Rote; it wasn't your fault, nor was it Cobar's. Just like it wasn't his fault that I managed to hack into his communications to Dimitri and triangulate your little hiding place, here, or find enough DNA evidence to pin you as his partner in this whole affair. Though, I must admit," she smirked, glancing over at Cobar, who just stood there like a mannequin, "I never expected that you two were in a relationship until after my team and I captured him a few hours ago."

Rotor scowled, flustered over this blatant breach of privacy. "You sick, twisted witch! So what, you had him masturbate himself for hours, entertaining your troops while waiting for me? What would you have done had I not found out about what you were going to do with me? Kept on pawing off to our lovemaking? Are you that much of a voyeur?"

Lien-Da wrinkled her snout, snootishly. "Oh, heavens no; I don't like that sort of thing. But I wouldn't have denied such a show to any of the other members of my new Legion who wanted to see it, either. And it was only for that last half-hour before you came in that he was showing off; for the rest of the time, he was very instrumental in explaining all of the secrets you and he had. As for what we would've done... why don't I let your boyfriend tell you, for me, hmm?"

As Rotor watched, Cobar stirred, his face melting into a sad smile as he spoke. "You don't have to worry about us, hon; the Grandmaster has taken care of everything. I told her about the invasion plan, and she's agreed to help us out by recalling her troops when it happens, giving the Freedom Fighters a straight beeline to Eggman. Once he's taken care of, the Legion will take over his empire and use it to form a new Legion confederacy, where we'll be able to live in peace..."

Rotor snarled and spat in disgust. "You mean in tyranny; you've just giving up one maniacal madman for another."

"Not true," Lien-Da interrupted, pouting a little in frustration. "Yes, we'll be subjugating Albion and New Mobotropolis, once we get ourselves situated as a new sovereign power, but I can guarantee you that all will be peaceful and calm, once we do. I'd even let you and Cobar continue your relationship under my thrall. Of course, that means you will have to be my thrall to do so, and that means being fitted with a chip, so be a doll and let us convert you, okay?"

Another Legionnaire, this one with a clear erection tenting his black cloak, walked over to the walrus with the device in hand, leaning over to install it onto his neck implant. Growling in rage, Rotor fought back, headbutting the poor fellow away and causing him to drop the device, sending it skittering under one of the large cabinets in the room. Frowning at this display of defiance, Lien-Da snapped her whip again alongside Rotor's member, creating a series of red streaks as she slammed him with lash after lash for his impudence. "You stupid, selfish little walrus! I'm offering you a place by my feet and Cobar's side, and you are too stubborn in your pride to take it!" After several lashes, just barely light enough to not draw blood, Lien-Da stopped, huffing in exhaustion as she looked at Rotor, who was gritting his teeth in pain but still defiant. "Fine, if that's how you want it, then you and your lover can take your relationship to hell with you! Cobar?"

Cobar, jerkily, looked at her pleadingly, almost as if he was fighting back against whatever mental control she had over him, but nodded and walked toward the walrus, mouthing another apology as she stooped down to embrace his lover. As he did so, Rotor could see a similar device as the one he was going to be fitted with attacked to the knob on Cobar's head, and a light on the device blinking, obviously letting him know that the bomb attached to it was armed and ready to blow. The implications were clear: Lien-Da indended to let Cobar suicide-bomb himself to take Rotor out for his refusal to accept her offer, and Rotor had no way of preventing it from happening. As Cobar wrapped his arms around the walrus, Rotor kept fighting to get free, bumping his own implant as he did so. The implant, reacting to the bump, sent a series of feedback pulses along Rotor's spine, shocking him a little... but also giving him an idea. Bracing himself as Cobar completed the hug, he grabbed onto his implant and yanked it off, breaking his bonds in the process in one large show of strength. Reaching up with the device, he slammed it into the device on Cobar's head, digging the nodes on it into the bomb and chip that made up the device.

The gambit worked; With a shriek in pain, Cobar suddenly jerked up and grabbed his head, along with several of the other Legionnaires and Lien-Da, as the feedback from Rotor's implant was transmitted throughout the link, shocking them all instantaneously. As Cobar was stunned by pain, Rotor grabbed the device and, with a hard yank, pulled it off of Cobar's head, causing it to beep angrily as the bomb was set to go off. Rotor tossed the bomb aside, grabbing Cobar and making a run for it as it exploded, sending the recovering Legionnaires into a frenzy trying to dodge the explosion.

Shaking the stun effect of Rotor's interference from her brain, Lien-Da looked over to see the walrus and a dazed Cobar running out of the bunker. She wasn't even bothered by the bomb as it exploded behind her, shrapnel barely missing her as she grimaced in frustrated rage. A tap on her arm drew her attention to the Legionnaire that had tried to attack the device onto Rotor. "Let them go," she ordered him, turning around to look at Cobar's laptop. "Download whatever you can from that thing, and then dump it, with the rest of their stuff. The rest of you, get to work; the invasion is going to be coming soon, and I want this place set up for our new headquarters before that happens."

The Legionnaire nodded, turning away to gather up the clothes and toys Rotor and Cobar had left behind during their escape. He glanced back at his mistress, a glimmer of defiance in his eyes as he paused to adjust his crotch before continuing on his work.

Rotor huffed, tiredly, as he stopped well into the forest to take a rest. It had been a good dozen or so minutes since he had carried Cobar out of the bunker and away from the Legion, throwing him into the back seat of his jeep as they sped away into the forest, and he was pretty sure he had lost them, if they had bothered to pursue them. Pulling Cobar up to a sitting position, the walrus looked over him in concern; the echidna hadn't moved much, at all, since he freed him from the bombs, and Rotor was concerned that he may have been injured from the attempt. What he found was alarming; the knob that the bomb was attached to was burned out, the skin around it scorched a little from the shock. Cobar's eyes seemed to be dilated and out of focus, and he seemed to be out if it entirely. Frowning, the walrus started to slap the echidna awake, silently begging the gods that he was alright.

Fortunately, his efforts worked; after a dozen or so smacks, Cobar finally roused from his stupor, reaching up to rub his head, groggily. "Ugh... my head... What happened to..."

"Don't try to talk, Cobar," Rotor hushed, calmly. "It's okay, you're safe."

Cobar blinked and looked up, squinting as he struggled to focus on Rotor's face. As soon as he did so, though, memories of what had happened started flooding back in, and he started panicking, spazzing out over what he had done. "Oh, god, Rote, I can't believe... I mean.. Lien-Da, she..."

Rotor shushed him and hugged him close, patting him on the back to calm him down. "It's okay, Cobar, It's okay. It's all over, now. It's not your fault, so don't worry..."

Cobar shook his head. "No, it is. She...she..." He hung his head low, as if ashamed of something he did. "She warned me about this, Rote. She hacked into the Grandmaster's signal and she warned me about this."

Rotor blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She gave me an ultimatum, said she knew I was working with you and that she'd tell Dimitri or even Eggman if I didn't work with her. I... I refused and cut the link off before she could respond. I didn't know she would do this! I..." Too tired to do anything else, he grabbed onto Rotor's shoulders and hugged him tight, crying into him as he released his shame into the walrus' chest.

"And you didn't tell me?" Rotor said, his confusion turning into slight anger. "Cobar, why didn't you let me know about this?"

Cobar shrugged and continued sobbing. "I dunno... I thought it was just empty threats, like she's known to make. I never expected she knew where we were working at, or that you were working with me. I can't... I can't believe... Oh, Rotor..."

Rotor just hugged the Echidna, not knowing what to do; on the one hand, he was furious at him for not warning him about Lien-Da's threats, especially if he had been told she knew about them, but on the other hand, he also knew that Lien-Da was usually full of hot air, and figured Cobar just took it for granted that Dimitri would keep her in line, if she did try to do anything. Frustrated, but understanding, he just held the Echidna close, trying his best not to cry for him, as well.

A sudden rustling in the bushes, though, interrupted their moping; Glancing at the way they had came, Rotor made movements to shield the still-vulnerable Cobar from whatever or whoever was coming after them... only to see a male Legionnaire pop out of the bushes, carrying bags containing their stuff over his shoulder. He didn't know what to make of it, especially when the Legionnaire put the bags down into the back of the jeep and bowed his apologies to the duo.

"Why...?" was all Rotor could ask to the Legionnaire.

"Because I liked seeing you two play around," was all the response the Legionnaire gave before waving goodbye and vanishing into the woods.

Not questioning what he had just witnessed, Rotor helped Cobar back into a prone position in the back seat, allowing the Echidna to rest before heading back out.

The trip back to New Mobotropolis was uneventful, but their arrival sparked a lot of controversy with the council; arriving naked and with a strange Dark Legionnaire in the back of his jeep, Rotor was immediately pulled away for questioning while Cobar was taken to the hospital for treatment. Unfortunately for Rotor, the questioning prevented him from helping his friends in the invasion, but from what he had heard, it went off just as Lien-Da had said; initially battling the Freedom Fighters to convince Eggman of their solidarity to his cause, the new Grandmaster swiftly ordered her troops to fall back, allowing a quick an easy route for the Freedom Fighters straight to the Eggdome, where Sonic finally defeated the tyrant once and for all, or so everyone hoped. Eggman was taken into custody, the stress of his latest defeat from his most hated foe causing him to go insane, while Snivley, without an effective fighting force to hold back the onslaught, ran to parts unknown. No one knew where the Legion went to, in the confusion, but Rotor had an idea of where they could be found.

To his relief, Cobar's injuries weren't as serious as Rotor had feared, and he was released from the hospital after a few days recovery... only to be arrested by the council for crimes against New Mobotropolis. It didn't matter what Cobar tried to explain to them, about his attempts to help the Echidnas out during their war against the Dingoes or his attempts with Rotor to free the Legion from Eggman's control; to the council, he was a Legionnaire, and thus was just as guilty for the atrocities his kind had committed against the citizens of New Mobotropolis in Eggman's name. Now, as he sat in a jail cell, awaiting his trial, Cobar couldn't help but think about all he had put Rotor through, and what this meant for him now that he was likely going to be punished for his association with the Echidna, as well.

Cobar winced as the door to his prison cell opened, the guard outside calling out to him that he had a visitor waiting. Standing up, he waited for the visitor's arrival... only to have his heart go on a roller-coaster of emotions as Rotor walked in. "Oh, hey, Rote. How's it going?"

Rotor shrugged and motioned for Cobar to sit down. "Nothing much. I've just been talking with the council about you."

Cobar sighed and did what he was offered, pulling his legs up to his chest to hug them in dismay. "Rote, I know I've done a lot of stupid things, during our relationship, and you're going to get hit with the brunt of them, as a result. I have no doubt you won't want to be with me after this, so please, just leave me alone and leave me to my fate..."

Rotor frowned at Cobar's words, not liking the resignation in his voice. "Cobar, you aren't the kind of person to just give up on this. I know you, and you're a survivor. A needlemole, remember?"

Cobar scoffed at that, wincing. "Some needlemole; I put myself and you in danger, got tricked by the Kommissar and even was forced to put on a show for the rest of the Legion. I humiliated you, disgraced our relationship, and put you in danger. What kind of person would I be if I let you take the fall for me, after all I've put you through?"

"Not much of one," Rotor admitted, sternly, "But that's not your choice to make, anymore."

Cobar looked up and quirked an eyebrow, skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Rotor sat down next to the Echidna and placed an arm around his shoulders. His frown deepened when Cobar started moving away from it, but smiled inwardly when the Echidna stopped resisting him in a fit of pique. "I was the one who insisted we meet each other in person, remember? Had I not done that, we likely wouldn't have met each other in real life, and you wouldn't have needed to defend me against Lien-Da. This is my burden to bear, as well. So, in that case... I'm taking things out of your hands."

Cobar frowned, concernedly. "Rotor, don't..."

Rotor waved him off and continued, sternly. "You'll be fee to go, after the hearing this afternoon, but you'll be placed under house arrest for the next couple of months, to make sure you don't do anything foolish. As for your jailer... I'm afraid I'm going to be taking up that role."

"You what? Why?"

Rotor shrugged. "Like I said, it's my burden to bear, as well. You see, because I helped you, I'm cut off from the rest of the Freedom Fighters' missions during that time, as well. It's only fair, I guess, but I've gotten used it it. If we both show our good behavior during this sentence, the council has agreed to see about lessening our restrictions, in the future."

Cobar looked down and frowned at what he had just heard; he didn't want Rotor to be punished for his misdeeds, but he was right; he did willingly walk into Cobar's trap, despite the dangers, and had contributed significantly to the problem they were now facing with the Legion. Besides that, he could tell in Rotor's eyes that there wasn't going to be any talking him out of it; Rotor had spoken, and had made the necessary accommodations to see it happen. Sighing in defeat, he nodded and hugged the walrus back, a hint of a smile curling his lips. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, love..."

Rotor smiled and kissed him on the forehead, lifting up his chin to stare into his eyes. "I know, but for now, let's just look toward the future and find out where it leads us. That's the most important thing, right?"

Cobar nodded, returning the kiss on Rotor's lips. "I guess."

"Just have that sexy butt of yours ready for me when we get back home, hon. I'm planning on giving you my own brand of 'punishment' for your little screw-up."

Cobar blinked at Rotor's threat, only to laugh as the walrus gave him a smirk and a fondle between his legs. "Yes, sir!"


End file.
